Animal Attractions
by Ladies in Waiting
Summary: Now a TagTeam fic featuring KogasAngel and Rinseternalsoul! AU SessKag, Dog Breeder and Journalist Kagome Higurashi is forced to work closely with a vicious vet that stirs more than her temper. Full of snappy humor and lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1: Chaser's Down

**Animal Attraction**

Chapter One: Chaser's Down

Written by ShadyMinion

Kagome blinked, trying in vain to unglue her eyelids from themselves. Something had woken her up, and in her sleep-induced blindness, she groped about for the cause. It was loud…and right next to her. Ah! A phone! Reaching out, she fumbled with the receiver a bit before grasping it up and bringing it to her face.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Kagome speak-"

She was cut off as a loud voice on the other side shrieked in panic, "Kagome! Something's wrong with one of my puppies! He got sick earlier today, but I just thought it was something he ate, so I kept him indoors all day and regulated his meals and water! But he just got worse suddenly, and I don't know what to do!" The man babbled.

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned, instantly awake. "What's wrong? Which one is it?"

"It's Chaser! He's not doing too good! Kagome! AH! His breathing's just slowed down! Can you come over! Please!"

"Yeah. I'll be right over. Just hang tight! Have you called the vet?"

"I did, but no one answered. Hurry!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Kagome slammed down the receiver. She ran to her closet, grabbing the first thing her fingers came into contact with threw it on. Snatching up her coat and keys, she flew out of her house and was on the road to her friend's house.

Something was wrong with Chaser? Kagome frowned. Chaser was such a sweet dog. He was a pure white Siberian Husky with dual colored eyes; one green, one blue. He was a gorgeous dog, standing twenty-three inches at the shoulder and weighing sixty-two pounds. He wasn't exactly a puppy anymore, but Kouga's affection for his dogs wouldn't allow him to view them as anything less than his babies.

With a half-smile on her lips, Kagome quickly pulled into Kouga's driveway. The lights were on, but for a dog-breeder's house, it was unusually quiet. Worried, Kagome ran to the house, not bothering to knock, and knowing that the door would already be unlocked.

She found Kouga in the living room, Chaser laying on his side beside him, his head in Kouga's lap. She frowned. Chaser seemed thinner than normal, his normally luminous coat was dull, his eyes closed, and his breathing labored. She knelt down. "How is he?" She asked quietly.

Kouga didn't look up from stroking the dog. "Not too good." He murmured. "He's been like this for a while. I can't get a hold of the veterinarian though. I'm considering just driving down there, but I don't wanna move Chaser if I don't have to."

Kagome nodded. She understood, until they knew what was wrong with him, they shouldn't move Chaser unnecessarily. She shifted to make herself more comfortable. "I'll stay right here with you until the clinic opens. We'll go together. Two more hands should make it easier in transporting him, right?" She smiled warmly.

"Thanks Kagome." He murmured. After a few breaths he looked up. "Look Kagome, I know that I was scheduled to come over and train your Dobes today. I'm really sorry about this. I just want to take a break from training until I figure out what's going on with Chaser." He said apoligetically.

While Kouga bred only Siberian Huskies, Kagome bred Doberman Pinchers and German Sheppards to be sold as guard dogs. As her trainer, Kouga was a regular visitor at her home. Even though it was just a side thing for Kagome, her dogs were considered some of the best in the Eastern hemisphere. Her main income came from Pedigree Plus Magazine, where she was a regular appearing journalist. She loved her job. It gave her the opportunity to work from home and travel a little.

"It'll be no problem. I'll call in a favor from Sango. She can handle them for a day." She replied, smiling. "Don't worry about anything else. Just focus on Chaser for now."

Kouga's tired face broke out into a smile. "Thanks Kagome. Means a lot."

"Not at all." Settling in next to him, Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, placing one hand on Chaser's side. "Get better, boy." She murmured affectionately.

-:- -:- -:-

"He has what?" Kouga questioned, disbelievingly. The white-haired man was getting on his nerves. At first the vet wouldn't even give him an answer that was not composed of a single incomprehensible grunt. Then he just took his puppy from him and put him on the table without a word. If he hadn't run through the doors before they were locked, he would still be sitting outside the exam room, twiddling his fingers without knowing what was going on.

He had to get up at the crack of dawn to drive to this clinic and get there as soon as possible! If it weren't for Kagome, the drive over would have been a lot messier than necessary! After an hour of calling the clinic Kouga normally visited, Kagome had suggested another clinic that was run by a friend of hers. Slightly uneasy about going to a new clinic, Kouga hesitated for a moment, but he trusted in his friend's judgement. Who knew that the vet would be such an ass.

Now the man had the gall to tell him that his puppy had a condition that was found in less than 11 of all huskies! Impossible! Kouga bred huskies for a living! There was no way that he could have overlooked that genetic strain! All of his babies were perfect!

-:- -:- -:-

The vet looked up from his examination. "I didn't say I was certain. We have to wait for the blood tests to come back from the lab. But I'm saying, it's possible for your dog to have hypothyroidism, okay? It's uncommon in huskies, especially a late-onset variety, but it's _possible_, okay? Also, I never said that it was due to genetics. It could be _late-onset_. Listen already!" The doctor huffed, apparently wearied already. He raised a hand and rubbed at his face tiredly. A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. "So god-damned ironic." He muttered.

Scribbling some notes down onto his clipboard, he tore off a sheet. "Here." He handed the sheet to the irate and worried man. "I don't specialize in cases like this, and I'm kind of a stand-in for the guy who does. Go visit my brother. He'll be in room 312 in the recovery wing of West Hospital. After he looks over the file he should be able to tell you better than I can whether it's hypothyroidism. Once he signs off on it I can get you the necessary documents and stuff for treatment."

Kouga stared at the vet incredulous. "Your brother. In the hospital. Papers…" He said haltingly.

Inuyasha frowned. Was what he said so difficult to understand? "Yes, my_ brother_. He knows more about this stuff than I do. And, it's already been cleared through the hospital that he could receive visitors from this clinic. He'll be able to tell you better about this stuff than I can." He said, as he used his clipboard to shoo the man away from the exam table. "Now go away, I wanna finish running a few more tests." With that, Kouga was forcefully pushed out the door. As the doors swung shut, Inuyasha locked them.

"Goddamned prude of a brother always gets what he wants." He complained once all others were out of earshot. Inuyasha grumbled. "Stupid Sesshoumaru." He had just come back from a late night of visiting his brother to find two people already waiting outside the clinic. Inwardly grimacing about never getting a break, he let them in and began to examine his patient.

What would have been a normally healthy Siberian Husky, had symptoms he had found nauseatingly familiar. He would rather deal with an animal that ran into an accident or something, than another one of these cases. He sighed. But it couldn't be helped. He looked at the ill dog on his table. It was painfully obvious to him, without the need of further tests, what was wrong with him. He could prescribe some drugs to lessen the symptoms until he got his brother's okay on some harder stuff. Sighing again, he made some checks on the document.

He patted the dog in between the ears. Poor guy, it was only gonna get rougher from here on out.

-:- -:- -:-

Kagome waited patiently in the visitors' area in the front of the office. She looked at the doors when the shouting began. Apparently Kouga was yelling about not wanting to dope up his dog, and the vet was saying that it was necessary to lessen the symptoms of lethargy and anemia. She frowned. They were fighting like children, what was going on in there?

Just as she about to stand to see what the shouting match was about, the double door burst open, both men engaged in a full-out brawl. What the HELL? This was a veterinary clinic!

"Hey!" She shouted. "Stop that, this is a clinic! Don't you have patients to worry about!" She quit when she quickly realized neither men were listening to her. She spotted a vase with some dead flowers in it.

"AH!" The men yelped and quickly parted from their strangle-holds on each other. They both were now dripping in old, dirty plant-water. Kagome stood glaring over them, an upturned vase in one hand, a bunch of withered flowers in the other.

"Mature bunch you guys are! What the hell is your problem?" She glared at them some more. Stuffing the deceased flora back into the vase, she slammed it onto the counter.

Inuyasha stood huffing, crossing his arms haughtily. "Damn fool refuses to allow me to drug his dog. I need the owner's consent, but it's in Chaser's best interest." He said in his defense, glad that he had taken the moment to skim Chaser's documents for his name. He eyed the vase. He really should have changed those flowers about two weeks ago…

Kouga sat on the floor pouting. "Kagome, why'd you dump water on me too?" Then he glared at the doctor. "And I am not a 'damn fool.' I just think that there's a better way than jamming a giant needle into his throat! I don't like needles much, ya know!" He yelled.

"It wasn't that big! It's a standard size needle for dogs in your weight group!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Rubbing her temples, Kagome groaned inwardly. They were exactly like children. What the hell. How was Chaser doing? "How big is the needle?" She asked, wondering why that escaped her lips instead of a more intelligent inquiry. She chalked it up to lack of sleep.

Inuyasha flashed her a surprised look, then retreated to the back. He returned a few moments later, a syringe grasped carefully in one hand. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Standard size?' The needle itself was four inches long! "What are you planning to inject him with?"

"A mild stimulant." Was Inuyasha's calm reply. "Until I get the official from my bro and the lab results back, this is one of the few things I can do. Among Chaser's more obvious symptoms, I can only treat his lethargy and anemia. Believe me, this will help him." He said earnestly.

Kagome turned to her friend. "Your call, Kouga. It might help him get better you know." She said softly, knowing of Kouga's belonephobia (fear of needles) and his distrust of drugs. "He said that it was in Chaser's best interest…"

"What would he know about Chaser that I wouldn't…" He muttered stubbornly, but already aware that he had lost the fight. "Fine! But if anything is wrong with Chaser afterwards, I'm suing your ass into the ground!"

Patting him on the shoulder, Kagome grinned looking up. Inuyasha had already gone to the exam room to administer the stimulant to Chaser. He came back some moments later.

"It will take about two hours for full affect. Until then, I recommend that you keep him hydrated and feed him moist foods. Also, if it's possible that I'm correct, give him these if he shows signs of seizing. One tablet down his throat, dry. Okay?" He said softly, pressing the small bottle of pills into Kouga's hand.

Cobalt eyes stared wide. Seizing? Was it that bad that it could cause his puppy seizures? "Chaser…" Kouga thought morosely. He stared blankly at the bottle in his hand. He realized that the vet was doing him a favor by giving him the pills beforehand. He began to wonder how much about the condition he was unaware of. Sure he had read the pamphlets and researched possible disorders in huskies, but hypothyroidism had seemed unlikely, and more of a human disorder. This vet seemed to have a good understanding and a strong grasp on the subject. Had he already had a patient with the same disorder?

Kouga frowned. He blindly signed the standard documents for Chaser, and moved his puppy to the car, his mind focused on finding out how to make Chaser better.

Kagome stood with Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha…" She trailed off, rubbing her temples. "I think I'm kinda glad that Kouga took his dogs to another clinic before. If all of his visits are going to be this volatile, I think it'd be better if Sango treated his dogs." She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Sango was her best friend and an assistant at the Taisho clinic, but even she could get violent sometimes...

Inuyasha grunted. "He's just an idiot." He slumped into a chair. "Kami! I'm just so tired...I was up all night at my brother's, checking in on him at the hospital. The damn prick wanted to know everything that was going on here, even if we had no patients."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Hn, that reminds me. I don't know if that idiot will remember but here." He handed Kagome a copy of the paper he had given Kouga earlier. "Room 312, recovery ward, West Hospital. My brother will be there. You can get clearance from him and he should be able to provide you with a much clearer diagnosis than me."

"But…"

"My brother's a genius at what he does. This subject is also his specialty. Just visit him sometime, today would be best. The sooner I get these signed by him, the sooner we can get Chaser treated." He handed her a file of documents.

Kagome looked at them briefly and flashed him another smile. "Thanks so much." She held out a hand.

Inuyasha took her hand, shaking it once. "No problem."

Kouga beeped impatiently from outside.

"Ah! That's my cue to leave!" She bowed hastily and ran out, a sheaf of papers clutched in one hand. "Bye!" She waved brightly.

"Bye…" Inuyasha gave a small smile, waving back.

-:- -:- -:-

Kagome leapt into the car, Kouga already strapped into the driver seat, and the engine running. She knew he was in a hurry to get home with Chaser. "He'll be fine." Kagome assured the man. "He just needs rest and fluids." She reminded, knowing that Kouga had already planned out a treatment plan for Chaser, in his mind, until Chaser's diagnosis was confirmed.

Driving hurriedly, yet carefully, he made it home and rushed his baby indoors. Kagome smiled, that boy had a one-track mind when it came to his puppies. Sighing, she decided that the best thing she could do at the moment would be to visit Inuyasha's brother. Saying goodbye to her friend, and letting him know that she was going to get the documents signed on his behalf, she made it to her car and pulled out of the driveway.

Kagome had already called Sango over to her house so her pups would be alright for the day. Stopping at a red light, she looked at the messily scrawled map on the paper and frowned. This…was indistinguishable. She probably should have asked Kouga where West Hospital was before she left.

About an hour, and many wrong turns later, she made it to West Hospital. Dancing a victory dance in her head, she parked and walked triumphantly into the hospital. She quickly realized that, never being to this hospital before, she had no idea where the recovery ward was. She flagged down a nurse. "Excuse me, could you please tell me where the recovery ward is?" She asked.

The nurse looked her up and down and sniffed. "Third floor, West Wing." She replied neatly before walking away.

Kagome frowned, what was her problem. Then she realized, Kagome hadn't changed since Kouga had called her at 2 am that morning. She probably looked like a wreck. Well, might as well try to make a better first impression on Inuyasha's brother. Quickly she headed toward the bathroom.

Ahhh…that was the problem. Kagome was dressed in an oversized aquamarine, v-neck, blouse and light blue pajama bottoms. She still appeared as disheveled as she had when she had rolled out of bed, and red-eyes and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep didn't compliment her appearance either. Sighing, she gave her face a quick rinse, and ties her hair back with a spare scrunchy she wore around her wrist. Thinking that she couldn't look any better without going home, she tucked the sheaf of papers under her arm and made her way to the recovery ward.

-:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru was awoken by a light tapping on his door. Lazily, his eyes rolled toward his clock. It was 10:30 am. So late…he must still be drugged, he concluded. His door swung open, and the messiest nurse he had ever seen walked in. Was she new? He didn't recognize her. Well, he would figure out what she wanted in due course.

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

Next up is Pseudomonas! Good Luck Pseudomonas!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Dr Yamada

**Chapter 2** (Pseudomonas)

Kagome stepped into the ward and realized that it was a Class A ward since there was only one bed inside. The window was opened and soft sunlight filtered in, filling the room with a cheerful outlook even though the patient reclining on the bed did not look happy at all. In fact, he seemed like a big baby, someone who was rudely woken up even though he desired more sleep.

Still, this was Inuyasha's brother, the vet who ran the clinic and according to him, his brother was an expert in hypothyroidism. She cleared her throat and hoped that she would not look too dreary bef3Cp>Kagome walked noiselessly to his bed but remained standing, "Yes. My friend's Husky has contracted hypothyroidism and he saidh a soft click. Somehow this vet had an intimidating presence around him that made her felt like a small girl.

Sesshoumaru's tired eyes rounded a little, _she's not the nurse_. He nodded his head wearily and sat up. The medicine that the doctors had given him was making him drowsier than ever and he did not like it at all.

"Yes, I am. Has Inuyasha asked you to come?"

Kagome walked noiselessly to his bed but remained standing, "Yes. My friend's Husky has contracted hypothyroidism and he said that you will need to sign these papers in order for the treatment to commence."

Sesshoumaru took over the papers without another word and looked over the documents carefully, in case Inuyasha missed out on something since he was not a very detailed and careful person. Sometimes he wondered to himself how his little brother had graduated with a veterinary degree from his alma mater. _Probably by sucking up to the professors_, he thought wryly to himself.

The documents were fine, and he silently praised Inuyasha even though he had spent one whole night in the hospital with him. To be honest, even though he did not get along very well with him, he could not ask more from Inuyasha since he was really a responsible brother. Even though they were born of different mothers, their father had made it a point to treat both of them as equally as possible to prevent practicing favoritism.

_Dad..._

Sesshoumaru thought of his deceased father and how he had taken care of Inuyasha all by himself when he was just eighteen. He would never forget the pig-sty of house they lived in since there was no woman to do chores and Inuyasha was only twelve at that time. They literally had to work their way through college and if not for the scholarship that he had gotten, he would never be able to finish his education and sponsor Inuyasha at the same time.

"Er..."

Again, Kagome strived to address this elder brother, but there was no nametag on his patient's dress gown or around his wrist. He seemed to be staring at the documents so intently that she wondered whether there was anything wrong with it. Inuyasha's brother had the same golden eyes and white hair as him, but their faces were entirely different. There was a roughened edge to Inuyasha's facial features, his mannerisms and voice. But the man sitting before her looked rather refined, sharp, intelligent, and a little effeminate, if she could say so. Still, he was quite a handsome creature and she damned herself for not scrubbing her grimy, white-washed face with the cold tap water.

Sesshoumaru was dragged out from his train of thoughts at her voice and when he caught her curious gaze, he thought that she looked a complete mess, even worse than the chubby nurse who tried to sneak in daisies for him every now and then. Or that sweet-looking yet pesky nurse who asked for his health every hour. Both nurses looked decent and manageable at least, but he definitely could not say so for the woman who was standing beside him.

She was not very tall, yet she had donned on a sweater that was too large for her petite frame and her skin looked horribly pasty and pale. Her too-long hair was messily bunched up into an equally messy pony-tail and Sesshoumaru thought that she looked to be the perfect haggled Japanese housewife.

_What a sight to greet me early in the morning..._ he lamented to himself inwardly.

"What?" he snapped.

She got startled at his tone of voice, and drew herself back.

"I'm sorry, how do I address you?"

"Dr Yamada," Sesshoumaru answered as he handed the documents back to her.

Kagome bit on the insides of her cheek, Inuyasha's brother was not exactly a nice person to deal with. But Chaser needed his expertise and she decided that it was probably not a good choice to offend him.

"Dr Yamada, is there anything wrong with the documents?" she asked politely.

The exhausted vet looked away and out of the window, thinking to himself perhaps he would accost the sweet-looking nurse to accompany him for a stroll in the hospital gardens. The sun was not too strong today and he felt better today, even though the weariness continued to stay.

"No, there is nothing wrong," he frowned a little and wondered whether she would leave him alone to the lovely silent morning.

Kagome's nostrils flared a little at his impatient tone. She was a customer, was it not? And he was a service provider, so should he not be more polite? Damn vets and their high and mighty attitude, she cursed him inwardly while maintaining an expressionless face on the outside.

"Dr Yamada, I would like to know when you will begin the treatment for Chaser. And is his condition serious?"

Sesshoumaru told himself that this woman was not only unpleasant-looking; she was also irritating and very dense at picking up signals from other people.

"What is your name?" he decided that he could have some fun out of this.

Kagome's deep brown eyes rounded,"er... Kagome desu."

He arched his eyebrow at her plain name, but continued nevertheless, "Miss Kagome, I have only signed the documents and do not know of the exact, actual condition _your_ friend's dog is in. I will personally access him once I am discharged but till then, I will not make any unnecessary futile comments."

She bit hard on her lower lip, and prayed that she would not scream her head off before him. What was he insinuating at anyway? At her lack of intelligence, or at his superiority as a white-collared professional?

_You arrogant prick!_ She stared at him and hoped that if it was possible, a hole would appear in the middle of his smooth forehead.

She cleared her throat and replied, "sure, Dr Yamada. I hope that you will be discharged as soon as possible, although I doubt it from the pallor of your skin. Or are you just exceptionally pale? You so need to get some sun."

His lips curled a little at her defiant attitude, "Ah I understand that I have beautiful skin. Now if you don't mind, I would like to wait for my nurse who is dressed," he took a purposeful glance over her old, worn out sweater and continued nonchalantly, "more pleasantly to bring me out for a walk under the sun as you have suggested."

_And this is war!_ Kagome declared to herself as she drove her nails into her palm and smiled as best as she could, "have a very good day tanning then, Dr Yamada. I shall see you at your clinic very soon." With that, she turned on her foot and slammed the door. Once the door was closed, Kagome flipped her middle finger at the frosted glass and cursed softly, "dickhead!"

Little did she knew that Sesshoumaru caught that vulgarity, who promptly promised himself that he would 'torture' her as much as he could the next time they meet.

* * *

"Sango!" Kagome slumped onto the chair and leaned back.

The dark-haired woman looked up from her desk as she tried to sort out the remaining paperwork for Kagome's dog farmhouse.  
"What happened? You look so haggard and spent out. Is Chaser fine?"

Kagome closed her eyes and yawned out loudly, "Oh he's fine. Kouga was so worried about him though, and now I'm feeling so sleepy..."

Sango smiled at her best friend and thought that she really should bring her out for a manicure and facial soon, before Kagome really looked like a thirty-year old.

"Kagome, we should go shopping one day! Look at yourself! You are only twenty four, but you looked as if you are thirty!" Sango pressed a mirror to her friend's outstretched hand that was draped over the arm of the chair.

Kagome pried one eye open and looked at her cheerful friend, "Talking about appearances, I was insulted by the vet today!"

Sango cocked her head to one side, "Inuyasha?" She knew that the young handsome vet bordered on being irritating but to insult people was not something that he did...

She sat straight up and slapped her hand on the desk. "No! His brother who calls himself Dr Yamada!"

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango smiled. She had not mentioned anything about her employees to Kagome but now that she was getting a taste of the two brothers, she could not help but to giggle a little.

"What a weird name, 'Sesshoumaru'-sama!" Kagome mimicked the tone of her young whiny neighbor and rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome stretched her legs and yawned again, "Nothing. Just that he was mocking me at my outfit and less-than-pleasant appearance right in front of me."

Sango laughed; Kagome frowned.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru's like that. He's not that easy to get along, and can be quite cold with strangers... but he has a kind heart."

"Kind? I doubt so," Kagome snorted.

Sango shook her head at her stubborn friend. Throughout the ten years that she had been classmates, friends, then best pals with Kagome, she had always proved herself to be an intelligent, warm-hearted and caring woman, one who was loyal without a fault. Unfortunately, her stubbornness and strange sense of humor did not help her at all along the line of relationships. Although she had always declared that she did not need a man, Sango knew that deep down inside, that was not the truth at all.

"He's really kind, to the animals at least... He doesn't really speak much but when he looks at the poor animal, you can literally see the compassion in his eyes! Although that is most probably the only chance of seeing him not being so harsh and stiff..." Sango's voice trailed off as she recalled the first scolding that she got from Sesshoumaru on the first day of her job. She had mistaken the appointments and that had resulted in the near-death of a pregnant terrier that had a very difficult delivery. But she could remember the joy and pride in the vet's eyes as he passed the newborn pups to her shaking hands.

"Kagome, really. Trust me on this at least. Anyhow you don't have to see him that often isn't it?" Sango took a glance at her watch.

Kagome rubbed her tired eyes, "I hope so. But Kouga is so panicky about Chaser..." She put a finger to her temple and massaged it, hoping to drive away that headache before it made her day worse.

"Kagome, I have to go before Kikyou finishes her shift and Inuyasha screams again," Sango swept her purse, keys and cell phone into her large bag while she stood up and pinched her best friend's nose, "Chin up. The day is still early!"

Kagome groaned as Sango left the office. She took a quick glance at the wall clock and realized that it was already noon. This meant that she had to feed her precious dogs and start on the article that the magazine editor had been chasing her for weeks.

"Argh!" Kagome threw her hands up into the air and decided that if she ever meets Sesshoumaru again, she would not back down like this morning.

* * *

"Ah Sango!" Kikyou looked up gratefully from the counter and smiled.

"Sorry! Was held up with something... thanks for covering a little of my shift!" Sango thanked her back while she pulled her hair up into a pony-tail and returned the heart-felt smile. "How's today?"

Kikyou frowned a little as she took down her metal nametag, "Horrible. Inuyasha's already delivered two dogs and three cats, all in the morning! Thank God they were rather problematic-free too, but he's all tired and worn out."

Sango patted her back, knowing that Kikyou was always worrying about Inuyasha.

"Don't worry! Inuyasha's as strong as a bull, he'll be fine. Besides, he loves this job, didn't you say so?"

Kikyou could not withhold the pretty, proud smile on her face and nodded, "Yeah. Even though he's worked to death by Sesshoumaru... I've got to go and get the poor boy's lunch. Do you want some?"

Sango shook her head and shooed her away, "Go and get lunch for your handsome boyfriend! I need to get to work before you complain that Inuyasha is getting too thin for his own good!"

Kikyou laughed out and walked out of the clinic, inwardly feeling glad that her shift was over. Before she could get to her car, she saw someone familiar jogging to the clinic with a bento in his hands.

"Miroku!" she yelled out and waved her hands.

The man returned her smile and made his way to the clinic as Kikyou got into her car and started the engine. She wondered when Sango would cave in to Miroku's courting since he was quite a nice guy too.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

Written by: Kogas Angel

Note: I have made a couple of changes to this chapter and am sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Miroku watched as Kikyo drove off before he walked into the clinic to see his ladylove. Sango had, in a short time, become his secret obsession. He had, on several occasions, gone out of his way to drive by the clinic in hopes to catch a glimpse of her. Grinning, he opened the door to the clinic and walked in, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Good afternoon, my sweet Sango." He chirped, his voice cheerful. He sauntered over to the counter and leaned against it, hoping that his smile would be returned.

Sango finished pulling the charts of the patients who were scheduled for the afternoon and favored Miroku with a glance. She was not stupid. She knew that he wanted her and lord help her, she thought that he was a very good-looking man. However, his comments at times were quite offending and more than once she had taken the opportunity to correct his hentai behavior when his hand got a little too friendly with her bottom.

"Hi, Miroku. How are you doing today?" She asked, her tone pleasant. She saw him grin and he replied, "I am wonderful, now that I have had the pleasure of seeing your sweet face. How about you and I go out to dinner tonight? I know of this little place by the beach and after that you and I can walk along the shore and discuss how many babies that you will be giving me."

Sango blinked, but before she could smack him into next week, Inu Yasha stepped out of his office and glanced at his best friend. "Could you not sexually harass my secretary? Besides, aren't you the one who once told me that you were simply too much man for one woman and that by the time you were twenty-eight, you would have your own harem? I seriously doubt that Sango would be interested in anything like that, so why don't you go and sniff around somewhere else." He snapped, his tone angry.

Miroku studied his friend for a minute, and then asked, "What's the matter, Inu Yasha? Bad day, already?"

"You have no idea. Where in the hell did Kikyo go?" Inu Yasha grumbled. He was tired, pissed, and worried for that husky that had been brought in. He hoped that Kagome did not have a lot of trouble with Sesshomaru. However, knowing his brother, he probably insulted Kagome and she, in turn, probably did the same. Sighing, he turned and said over his shoulder, "I am going to check on that Husky that Kagome brought in."

Sango nodded, and then glared over at Miroku. "Now, what was that crack you made about me having your children?" She demanded as she cracked her knuckles.

Miroku gulped. He knew that he was about to get it.

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked out her window. After she had returned home, she had taken a shower and dressed. Feeling a bit better, she walked over to her computer and sat down. She quickly signed onto the internet and began to look up hyperthyroidism. For nearly an hour, she read articles on the condition and she silently prayed that Dr. Yamada hurried up and got out of the hospital.

A knock at her door brought Kagome out of her thoughts and she went to the door. When she opened it, she mentally kicked herself and silently promised that the next time he stopped by, she would pretend not to be there.

Hojo had started to stop by her home nearly everyday. At first, it had been sort of endearing, but now, it was becoming a problem. Kouga had mentioned that Hojo had told a friend of his that he had fallen in love with Kagome and from what the friend said, Hojo had stated that no matter what, he would never leave Kagome's side. To be honest, he was now creeping her out.

"Hi, Hojo. How are you, today?" She asked uneasily. Ok, truth be told, he was a handsome young man. He was tall with sandy-colored hair, pretty brown eyes, and a nice build, but his attitude turned Kagome off.

"I am fine, Kagome. How are you doing?" Hojo asked, his eyes traveling over Kagome's firm body. He could not count the nights where he had laid in bed, fantasizing over what he would like to do to her young body.

"Good. So, what brings you here?" She asked, leaning up against her doorway. She glanced around and mentally prayed for someone to come and bail her out.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought that I would stop by. You know, I am thinking of moving over this way. This seems like a quiet neighborhood and I would not mind being somewhere that a friend lived." He replied.

Kagome inwardly groaned, however, fate finally decided to take pity on her. When her phone rang, Kagome blushed and quickly excused herself. She felt a little bad about shutting the door in his face, but the way Hojo was staring at her breasts made her feel as though she were on display for his dining pleasure.

Snatching up the phone, Kagome breathlessly said, "Hello."

Kouga chuckled and said, "You owe me, well, you owe Jakotsu, actually. He saw Hojo walking up to your door and when he got inside, he told me to call over there and rescue you."

Kagome giggled. "Well, tell Jakotsu that he has just earned himself a hug." She replied. She listened as Kouga relayed her message and then giggled when Jakotsu said that he would be even happier with a pan of her delicious homemade fudge.

Kouga turned serious and asked about her visit with Inu Yasha's older brother. "He is a fucking prick, Kouga. The man has no manners, and he even insulted the way I looked today. Granted, I looked like shit, but I have a reason. He did not have to insult me." She hissed.

Kouga sighed. He knew how sensitive Kagome was about her appearance. Hell, all women were sensitive about something. That was why he was glad that his gate swung the other way.

"Try not to let it bother you. Besides, he is in the hospital, so something must be wrong with him, right? He is probably sick and is taking shit out on you. Don't take things so personally." Kouga said.

Kagome sighed. "Ok, I will try. But, if he insults me again, Kouga…." She warned.

"If he insults you again, I will kick his ass for you, ok?" Kouga offered. He smiled when he heard Kagome giggle and he sighed when he felt Jakotsu wrap his arms around his waist. After a few more minutes of speaking with Kagome, he hung up with her and turned to his lover.

"Now, what ever shall I do with you?" He purred, desire burning within his deep blue orbs.

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head and glared at the offending nurse. The bitch simply did not know how to draw blood. She had missed the vein twice and kept giggling about it. Finally, he grabbed her hand and hissed, "If you wish to keep it from being broken, find me a damn nurse who actually knows how to do her job."

Startled, the nurse jerked her hand back and rushed out of the room, terrified. Sitting back with a satisfied smirk, Sesshomaru crossed his arms and waited for the next victim to walk into the room.

The door pushed open and an elderly woman came walking into the room. She glanced at Sesshomaru with her one good eye and then proceeded to walk over to his bed.

"So, you are the one who likes to scare my nurses. You will not abuse them again, do you understand?" She asked, her tone hard.

"If your nurse knew what she was doing, we would not be having this conversation. Now, are you here to draw my blood, or are you here simply to scold me?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cool.

Kaede sighed. "Let me see your arm, Dr. Yamada." She said. Once she found the vein, she quickly got him ready and then placed the needle into his arm. For some reason, she felt the need to jab him over and over again as if he were one of those voodoo dolls. That would make up for the horrid way he had treated her nurses, but alas, she was too good hearted for something like that. No, next time, she would send in Nazuna. The girl had a way of irritating the daylights out of anyone who was near her just by asking an endless stream of questions.

Once the elder nurse was done with him, she bid him a good day and left the room. Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned to the window and he once again thought about the disheveled young woman that had come into his room.

So, she thought that he was a dickhead, did she? Well, normally that title was reserved for Inu Yasha, but clearly the young woman felt the need to grace him with the title as well. Fine. He was going to make her life a living hell. But, the question was…how? He would not use that pup, Chaser, to do it. From what he read, the animal was suffering enough. No, he would have to go another route.

Perhaps he could tell that boasting idiot, Hiten Nashida, that he had a woman who he thought was perfect for him. No, not even Hiten deserved to have that girl, Kagome, heaped on him. Pain in the ass he might be, Hiten had done nothing to piss him off…yet.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, he began to think of several different ways that he could get underneath Kagome's skin and teach her the hard lesson of why it was never a good thing to make Dr. Sesshomaru Yamada mad.

Shortly after lunch, another nurse came in and injected his IV with some more medication. He really hated it because it made him sleepy. Well, when he woke up, he would resume his thoughts on Kagome. Yeah, that young lady certainly needed an attitude adjustment, and he was more than happy to give it to her.

* * *

Hojo drove down the street and smiled when he saw a bridal shop. One day, his Kagome would need its services. She would make a stunning bride and a beautiful wife and mother. Yeah, he would never allow her to leave him and he would take care of her until their dying day. He knew that he and Kagome were made for each other. She simply was too shy to admit that they had a growing love affair.

He had met Kagome when they were in school together. They used to be very close, but after a few years apart during their college years, they had drifted apart. He had been in a relationship with one of Kagome's friends, Yumi, but she had ended it when he had called out Kagome's name during a hot round of sex, and she had told him to never call her again.

That had been fine by him. The only reason why he had even dated Yumi was because she and Kagome were close. He had wanted to keep tabs on his ebony beauty, and now that he had gotten back into her life, he was sure that he could provide her with every thing that she needed.

He had many plans for Kagome. He had many times imagined her underneath him as their sweaty bodies merged as one. He could hear her panting softly in his ear as he whispered how much he loved her and would never let her go. He could feel her silky leg running up and down the side of his body as he thrust deeply inside of her. Oh, he could just see what their children would look like. They would have their mother's looks, and his build. Together, they would be unstoppable.

Turning into a driveway, Hojo shut off the engine to his car and quickly got out. He walked up the sidewalk and reached out for the doorknob. He entered the residence and smiled.

"Hi, mom. How are you today?" He asked, his eyes landing on his mother's face. He noticed that her usual smile was missing from her lips and he readied himself for what was about to come.

"Hojo, Yumi called today and said that you were not at work yesterday. Where were you, son?" Mrs. Sutaki asked. She knew exactly where he was, but she needed for him to admit it.

Hojo stared at his mother for a moment before smiling. "Ah, I see where this is going. Yumi is pissed that I want nothing to do with her, and so she is now tattling to my mother when I am not at work. Fine, you want to know where I was, I will tell you. I went looking for a place to live. I am in my twenties and living in my parent's basement, for goodness sakes. Mom, don't let Yumi fool you. She is bitter and lonely. She is mad that she can't have me and that another woman has my heart." He explained, his chest swelling with pride.

Mrs. Sutaki sighed. "Dear, Kagome only sees you as a friend. Sure, I would love nothing more than to have that sweet girl as my daughter-in-law, but Hojo, she is simply not in love with you. Perhaps you can look elsewhere for a girlfriend." She suggested.

Hojo huffed. "Mom, Kagome does love me. She is simply a woman who likes her space. Now, if you will please excuse me, I am tired and want to take a nap." He said, mentally reminding himself that he and Yumi were long over due for a talk.

Mrs. Sutaki sadly nodded. This was far worse than Yumi had said. Hojo was so in love with Kagome that he could not see that she did not feel the same. However, she trusted her son, and hoped that when the day came, Kagome would not hurt his heart too badly.

Hojo stalked down the stairs and headed straight for his phone. He had set up the basement like a little apartment and he smiled. Sure, this was a nice place, but his Kagome deserved her very own house. Of course, he would be more than willing to move into the house that she now currently occupied. After all, he knew that he dogs meant a lot to her and he would not stand in her way of caring for them.

However, now he had to deal with Yumi. That bitch was meddling in his affairs and he did not like it one bit. He dialed her number and waited for the line to pick up. When she finally answered, Hojo bit out, "Are you trying to ruin my life, Yumi?"

Yumi gasped, but then said quietly, "No, Hojo. I am trying to help you. This obsession with Kagome is not healthy. She did not want you when we were kids, and she does not want you now. You need to move on, Hojo."

Hojo glared at the phone in his hand. "You know what? I just realized that you are a woman scorned. You, Yumi, are jealous that Kagome has my love and that you will never be as good as her, pretty as her, or even as smart as her. Do me a favor and butt out of our lives. So help me, Yumi. If you turn Kagome against me for any reason, I will not tolerate to make it so that you wish for an early death. Do you hear me, you stupid little bitch?" He snarled.

Yumi's face turned pale as she listened to his ranting. When he hung up on her, she burst into tears and allowed the phone to drop from her hand. What if she had been wrong and Hojo and Kagome really were sneaking around with each other? Oh, gods. Her heart hurt so much and she did not know if she could take any more pain from the man that owned her heart.

Sobbing, Yumi crawled to her bed and buried her face into the softness of her pillow. Damn, she really was a little fool to think that she could compete with someone like Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She watched as Jakotsu and Kouga playfully wrestled on the ground, and then delivered little kisses to the boo-boos that they had caused. It warmed her heart to know that her best friend had found the love of his life in the arms of another one of her friends. Now, if she could only get Bankotsu to settle down with one person, then she was sure that he, too, would experience the happiness that Kouga and Jakotsu had.

Speaking of the devil, Bankotsu crashed through the door and smiled at his friends. "Guess what I did today, or should I say who?" He challenged, a grin lighting up his handsome face.

Kouga sighed. "Bank, you have to be the biggest whore I know. I hope that you are using protection." He said. His blue eyes roamed the young man and had it not been for his attitude, Kouga could have easily fallen for him, but he was thrilled that he had met Jakotsu first. His baby could do things with his tongue that could make a man weep.

"Yes, mother hen. I used protection. Well, are you going to guess? No. Ok, I will tell you. Iscrewed Sasuki. Yes, you heard me right. Iscrewed that fine doctor so hard that I doubt that he was able to walk straight for the rest of the day." Bankotsu exclaimed proudly.

Kagome blushed and looked away. She had always known that Bank was a male whore, but this was bad, even for him. Clearly, his sexual appetites had grown since the last time they talked.

Bankotsu looked around and finally noticed that Kagome was in the room. Suddenly, he was remorseful for his boastings and he quickly went to sit down beside her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I did not see you sitting there. If I had, I would not have brought it up until after you left. Forgive me?" He asked, reaching for her hands. He had always had a very soft spot in his heart for Kagome. When they had first met, he had been confused about who he was and had dated several women, though none of them had ever satisfied him. It was Kagome who he had first revealed his secret about liking men, and to his relief, she did not push him away. In fact, they had grown closer, but he was still uncomfortable about speaking about his conquests in front of her. He loved Kagome's innocence and he had vowed that he would protect it at all costs.

"Don't worry about it, Bank. I understand. So, are you going to see him again, or is he the flavor of the week?" Kagome asked, her large eyes searching his.

Bankotsu laughed. "Well, I kind of already got rid of him. Don't worry, I did it nicely. Anyways, how are you doing?" He asked, his arm snaking around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

Kagome giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. She saw Kouga and Jakotsu snuggling up together, and she said, "Hojo came by to see me."

Bankotsu stiffened. "What did he want?" He asked, his tone wary. For the past few months, both he and Kouga had noticed that Hojo Sutaki had been sniffing around Kagome like she was a bitch in heat. Jakotsu had offered to watch over Kagome while they were at work, but it seemed that Hojo had decided that he could come over anytime he wanted. It was starting to creep the three males out.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me that he was thinking of moving into our neighborhood. You know, I think that he is lonely. All he seems to do now is come by or call me." She replied, oblivious to the men's discomfort.

Bankotsu and Kouga exchanged glances. "Kagome," Bankotsu said, "listen to me very carefully. Do not let Hojo into your house. I don't care if you think that he is your friend. We think that he is seriously disturbed. Please, if he comes to your door, call one of us and we will come over."

Kagome gave the men a puzzled look, but then shrugged. Ever since they started living together, Kouga and Bankotsu had been fighting like two animals to see who was the dominant one, but now, they seemed to be on the same page. Weird.

After dinner and a movie, Kouga offered to walk Kagome home. As they walked, Kouga sighed and said, "I am worried for Chaser."

"I am sure that he will be just fine. It will all work out, you'll see." She offered, smiling up at her best friend.

Kouga gave her a lop-sided smile. When they got to the door, Kouga grabbed her arm and said, "Remember what Bankotsu said, Kagome. Call us if Hojo comes back by."

Nodding, Kagome leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She unlocked her door and watched as he disappeared down the sidewalk. When she went into her home, she closed and locked the door behind her.

Glancing around, Kagome yawned and walked towards her bedroom. A nice, hot shower was going to feel really good. It had been a very long day, indeed.

Angel's cloud: Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up is Rinseternalsoul. Sit back, and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: At Second Glance

Animal Attractions Chapter 4 – At Second Glance 

By Rinseternalsoul

By 7:30 in the morning Kagome had already made her rounds in the kennel. All the dogs were fed and watered. Her pregnant German Shepherd looked ready to give birth any day now, which was always an exciting event. New puppies were just so cute.

Walking back inside of her home she washed up and headed over to her desk. After booting up her laptop she waited for her daily tasks to grace the screen. "Let's see...," she mumbled as she scanned the list. Count, her oldest male Doberman had an appointment to get his yearly rabies shots and annual checkup at 10:00. Plenty of time for that. Then there was the pressing matter of her article deadline tomorrow morning. She was almost finished, but still had some last minute changes and editing to do. She could get to work on that as soon as she got back from the vet's office with Count. The final thing on her little list of things to do was a haircut at 2:00. She turned her head and caught sight of her unkempt mane in the large mirror in the living room. She really needed to finish her article this afternoon. Would she have time to stop and go get her hair done? A flash of her best friend insisting that she take a trip to the salon assisted greatly in her decision.

She would keep the appointment.

Kagome set to work on making the necessary changes to her article, but was interrupted when the telephone rang. Grumbling she grabbed the phone. "Higurashi Kagome speaking."

The voice on the other end nearly blasted her eardrum apart. She always wondered if her editor was slightly deaf or if she felt like no one ever listened to her. "Kagome dear! This is Misaki speaking. How are you doing today?" Kagome never got the opportunity to answer before the loud giddy woman began speaking again. "Good, good. Dear, how is this month's article coming along? You know that it is due first thing tomorrow morning." Kagome rolled her eyes and forced a cheerful note into her voice. "Hai. I know Misaki-sama. I am putting the finishing touches on it now." Misaki made a gleeful sound, which Kagome felt was just a little too dramatic. Then Misaki said, "That's great, Kagome. Now give me the subject for your article next month and I will make a note of it."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She knew that she had been forgetting something! Misaki always wanted the information about the next months article when she finished one up. 'Ack! How could I have forgotten! Baka Kagome!' She had to think up something quick. Something unusual. The first thing that popped in her head. Kagome cleared her voice, "Sure Misaki-sama, Next months article will be about... Hypothyroidism in Huskies." When dead silence was her only answer, Kagome quickly tried to spice it up. "You see, I have a friend who's Prize Siberian Husky was just diagnosed with the disease. My plan is to follow the treatment from a personal viewpoint through a one on one with the owner and the vet who will be treating the dog. I really think that it could help bring awareness of the condition to all dog owners." Kagome waited for any sign that her spontaneous idea would be accepted.

"Hmm... That sounds interesting. It certainly has potential, especially if you can show the emotional strain of the owner as he strives to help his pet. I like it!" Misaki announce with her usual ear busting cheer. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and silently congratulated herself on her ability to think on her feet. Misaki-sama said her good-bye's and Kagome hung up the phone.

The reality of what she had just committed herself to was beginning to set in. Chaser's rare illness was now her responsibility to research. That meant in-depth interviews with Chaser's vet. Kagome's slender hands slapped over her face and she groaned miserably. She was going to have to interview that awful man, Inuyasha's brother. 'What did Sango say his name was again? Fes... Tess... Oh whatever. Dr. Yamada.' Kami, how could she have been so stupid! He was the last man on Earth that she ever wanted to talk to again. Well, besides Hojo, and even that was debatable. With a heavy exasperated sigh, Kagome pushed it all aside for now. She had work to do before taking Count to the vet.

At 9:30 Kagome leashed Count and headed for her truck. In minutes the sleek male dog was safely locked down in the custom box built into the bed of her truck. She was about to step in the cab when she heard someone calling her name. Realization of who the voice belonged to hit and Kagome groaned inwardly. For a moment she debated on pretending that she didn't hear him and leaving anyway, but just as she started to pull the door closed the sounds of running feet became all to clear.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Hojo called breathlessly as he came to a stop between the truck door and her getaway. Kagome told herself to be patient with him. Hojo was obviously in desperate need of friendship. His boyishly handsome face wore his signature brilliant smile even as he fought to catch his breath. "Ohayou Kagome! I'm so glad that I made it before you left. I have a gift for you." Kagome smiled, but tried not to encourage him by entering into any kind of conversation. The warning that Kouga, Bankotsu and Jakotsu issued concerning Hojo suddenly rang strong in her memory.

Hojo reached out and handed Kagome an envelope, but when she made to open it he stopped her. "I would rather you read it once you are settled comfortably in your home for the evening, that way you will think of me as you drift off into dreamland." Her eyebrows rose in questioning surprise, before she forced a smile to her lips. "Um... arigato, Hojo-kun. I will open it later then." She had to admit that Hojo was really acting weird lately. Maybe the guys weren't as paranoid as she first thought? She mentally shook the silly notion from her mind. The Hojo that she knew was one of the happiest, nicest, guys she had ever met. So happy and nice, in fact, that he turned her stomach, but that was just her bad taste in men. If Hojo had been a jobless jerk, then she would have been falling all over herself to make a date with him.

Kagome decided right then that she is definitely dysfunctional.

With a quick glance to her watch she frowned at Hojo. "I'm really sorry Hojo, but I have to get Count to the vet by 10:00. Hojo didn't seem bothered in the least. He just stepped back and waved cheerfully. "Bye Kagome! I'll see you later!"

Kagome waved back, not nearly as enthusiastically, as she pulled off. She would have to hurry in order to make it there on time. She slipped the folded envelope into her pocket, where it was forgotten for now. The drive was fairly uneventful, and she pulled into the parking lot just in time for her appointment. She jumped out and ran back to retrieve Count. He was hesitant to leave his box once he realized where they were at. It was strange how the dogs all knew the vets office. It was as if they all remembered getting shots or something. After a few coos and friendly scratches behind his pert ears, her big male leaped gracefully to the ground.

Kagome led him inside, where a variety of other animal visitors were sitting with their owners. A feminine gasp and squeal announced that Jakotsu was among the patrons. Kagome barely had time to put on a smile her face before Jakotsu had wrapped her in a friendly hug. Kagome let out an 'eek!' when his pet reared its narrow head right between her eyes. Count immediately began to bristle and growl in warning, causing Jakotsu to jump away in alarm.

"Kami, Jakotsu, put that thing away!" Kagome snapped while fighting off the creepy shiver that just swept over her.

Jakotsu made a dramatically hurt pout and pulled his pet back protectively. "Now Kagome, watch what you say. You will hurt Jakotsuto's feelings." Kagome, however, could care less if she hurt Jokatsuto's feelings. She hated snakes. They were just plain creepy. No matter how long she had known Jakotsu, she could not get used to his fascination with snakes.

Kagome glared at her friend with mock threat, as she watched the unusual white-scaled snake slither about his shoulder and arm. Jakotsu was very proud of his pet, as he had ordered it from a specialty snake shop on the internet two years ago. It was a Leucistic Texas Ratsnake. It was fairly common in America and found in the state of Texas, which made it even more unusual here in Japan.

Jakotsu loved anything bizarre.

"Come on Kagome, come sit with me," Jakotsu urged. "But keep that beast in check." He looked at Count as if he would take off his hand, and he very well could, i if /i Kagome gave the word. "Don't be silly Jakotsu, you know Count would never attack unless provoked or I commanded it."

Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Rolling her eyes at his dramatic nature, she led Count over to the chair next to her friend. Jakotsu sat next to her and said, "Kouga and Chaser are in with Inuyasha right now." Kagome's pretty complexion turned into a look of worry. "How is he today?" Jakotsu waved his free hand loosely for emphasis before replying, "The dog seems a little better. It's Kouga that I'm worried about. He wouldn't eat a thing last night and when he finally came to bed he hardly slept at all. My poor baby. He's so worried for Chaser." Kagome caught the odd looks from several elderly people in the waiting room. She paid them no mind. "Inuyasha assured me that his brother is the best. Maybe he can get Chaser back to normal soon."

Sango spotted Kagome and called her to the front desk. Kagome walked up and leaned in the window partition with a bright smile. "Ohayou Songo-chan. How are you doing this morning?" Sango returned the smile and said, "Oh pretty good so far, that is i if /i Miroku will quite calling me long enough to get any work done."

Kagome laughed out lightheartedly. "Now Sango, you know he isn't that bad. Granted, he is a little on the flirtatious side, but I think he's a good man at heart." Sango turned a playful glare on Kagome. "It's not his heart I'm worried about. It's those wondering hands of his." She huffed in exasperation. "I'm tell you Kagome, that man can not be trusted around a female ass."

Kagome laughed again at her friend's matter-of-fact, although highly accurate, assessment of Miroku Takahashi. Poor Sango looked ready to pull her long brunette hair right from her scalp. Kagome shook her head at the insanity of dating. Things like this backed up her resolve to avoid relationships with men, at least at this point in her life. She had enough things to worry about right now. The last thing that she wanted to add to her list was some needy boyfriend.

Inuyasha glanced up from his examination when he heard the sound of feminine laughter dancing through the halls of his clinic. He smiled knowingly. "I'd recognize that laugh anywhere." He looked over to Kouga, who also recognized the sound as coming from Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head and bent back down to continue the exam of his patient lying on the table. "You know man, it's a good thing I'm dating Kikyo, or you may have some competition over your woman." Kouga looked at the lightly silver haired young vet and turned up his nose. "You baka. She's not my girlfriend."

Inuyasha glanced up in surprise. "Oh, well, I just assumed..." Kouga growled in irritation. "Well, you assumed wrong." Inuyasha stood up and took a step toward the asshole. "I meant nothing by it, so lay off unless you want to taste my fist." Kouga stood up, daring him to take a swing, but just then Chaser whimpered sadly on the table. The sound distracted him from the stand off.

He walked up to Chaser's side and gave him a scratch behind his furry ears. "It's okay boy. Well be leaving soon. I'm getting tired of looking at this pile of shit anyway." Kouga talked to Chaser soothingly, but with a definite slight toward Inuyasha. A grunt of disgust came from behind as Inuyasha made his mutual feelings clear.

Inuyasha was just as ready for that bastard to go as he was to leave. If he didn't love animals so much he would have kicked that guys ass and told him to find another clinic. He couldn't remember meeting anybody that had rubbed him the wrong way more than this guy. He shook off his violent urges, thanking Kami that Kikyo had talked him into taking those anger management classes, and picked up Chasers folder.

"We're finished here today. He seems to be much more comfortable than when you brought him in yesterday. Don't get me wrong, he's still not out of the water, but I can't really start a tailor made program for him until Sesshomaru comes back to work." He tossed a bottle of pills to Kouga, which he caught with ease. Inuyasha begrudgingly admitted to himself that the guy had quick reflexes. He wondered how he would fare as an opponent in a spar at the dojo. "Just give those to him as directed, and keep plenty of fresh water nearby. He may also be a little sore where I gave him the shot today."

Kouga nodded and helped Chaser down from the exam table. The echoing click of his neatly trimmed nails sounded behind them as Inuyasha led them out. At the door he stepped into the waiting room to call the next patient.

Her conversation with Sango was interrupted when Kouga and Chaser entered the waiting room. She smiled and walked up to give Kouga a warm hug. Jakotsu spoke up from behind her, "Okay, that's long enough. You know how jealous I am, Kagome." Kagome released Kouga and slapped Jakotsu's arm playfully. "Oh silly, you know better than that." If possible Inuyasha's pale complexion turned even lighter. Kouga released a hearty laugh and wrapped his muscular arm over Jakotsu's shoulder proudly. He winked at Inuyasha and said, " i This /i is my i boyfriend /i . Meet Jakotsu."

Inuyasha couldn't find his damn voice no matter how hard he tried. His mouth just opened slightly and snapped shut. His amber eyes were wide with shock. Finally he shook his head and said, "To each their own I guess." He turned his gaze to Kagome and flashed her a boyish grin. "Myself, I prefer pretty women." Kagome laughed and blushed despite herself. She scoffed at Inuyasha, "Watch it boy, or I'll tell Kikyo on you."

Inuyasha snapped to attention at her threat. His mischievous smile turned to worried pleading. "You know I was just messing with you, Kagome. You really wouldn't tell her, would you?" Kagome was about to reply when the subject of the discussion made her presence known. Just behind Inuyasha stood a playfully glaring Kikyo. "Are you hitting on my sister again Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stuttered and quickly moved to explain, but Kikyo just pushed him out of the way and hugged Kagome.

After her visit at the Yamada Brother's Veterinarian Clinic, Kagome drove back home and unloaded a frisky Count from the truck. Once she had him nice and comfy back in his pen she headed back inside to get back to work on finishing up her article for Misaki. She typed and edited, checked and re-checked until she was sure it was it was fit for publishing. Within seconds she had easily e-mailed the file to her editor.

She looked at the clock and realized that she had just enough time to make her hair appointment, so she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She jumped into her Toyota Celica and raced off to make herself beautiful.

Yumi smiled and waved as she walked into the salon. "Konnichiwa Kagome! Have a seat and I'll be right with you." Kagome did as she asked and pulled out a magazine featuring hundreds of trendy hairdos. Flipping through the pages she marveled at the strange and often tacky looks. Only a scant few were even remotely considered as an option for her. Her hair was really long, and slightly wavy. It took her years to grow it so long, not really her intention, but not taking the time for a trim once in awhile can do that.

All too soon Yumi called her name and she took her seat in the barber chair. Yumi quickly adjusted it to her height and ran her fingers through her hair. "So what are you looking to do, Kagome? Any ideas?" Kagome sighed in frustration. "I don't know, Yumi. I don't want to loose all of my length, but I need help. I've been told that I need a makeover." Yumi laughed and grabbed up a comb. "It's not that bad Kagome. You just sit back and I will fix you right up."

Kagome watched in the wall length mirror as Yumi worked her magic. In half an hour Kagome stared back at the finished results. "Wow. Is that me?" Yumi giggled from behind her. "Well, what do you think?" Kagome turned and checked the back. It was still long, just shy a couple of inches. It was sculpted into a neat layered flow that curved up to frame her face. "I love it! Arigato Yumi."

After paying her stylist friend, Kagome left the beauty shop. After sitting down and cranking up the car she drove home thinking about her new assignment. The article was going to be a real challenge. She had not mentioned it to Kouga at the clinic, because she wanted to talk to Dr. Yamada first. It was really up to him if she could pull this off. If he refused to work with her on Chaser's case, then she would be forced to call Misaki and try to retract her subject. That was something that she didn't want to do. Misaki could get pretty frazzled when people started changing things.

She decided that once she got home, she would get a shower and go pay the jerk of a doctor a visit at the hospital. This time she wouldn't give him a reason to turn his nose up at her. She gritted her teeth in remembrance of the derogatory comment about her appearance. Just thinking about it caused tension to spread through her body, including her foot. Before she realized what she was doing Kagome was being pulled over for speeding.

"Damn!" she cursed as she pulled out her driver's license and insurance card. "Of all the stupid..."

"Konnichiwa young lady. Mind if I ask what's your hurry?"

Kagome shook her head and proceeded to give a lame excuse for her carelessness. The officer was pretty nice and she managed to get off with a warning. Thank goodness! In no time she was back in route to her home, with a whole new set of reasons to despise Sesshomaru Yamada.

Sesshomaru was completing the last line of the last crossword puzzle in the last crossword puzzle book in his room. Boredom was becoming a formidable force to be reckoned with, and he wondered what in the hell he was supposed to do after he finished the last question. There was nothing on television except game shows and talk shows, both of which he thoroughly despised. The only nurse that he could bear to converse with was off duty today, so there would be no trip outside. If he slept another wink his eyelids would probably seal shut for all time. Kami help him, but he had to get out of this place soon!

Just as he was about to throw the useless book in his hands across the room in a highly uncharacteristic temper tantrum, a soft knock sounded at the door. He glanced up, giving the command to enter. In stepped a woman that peeked his interest quite a bit. She was petite, curvy, with long shining ebony locks of hair. She wore dark sunglasses on her nose, hiding her eyes, but her lips were full as if begging for his attention. The woman wore a red, form fitting skirt with matching heels and a soft green sleeveless blouse that showed off slender creamy arms. As soon as she stepped inside the room it was filled with the soft scent of jasmine.

The bastards' admiring perusal of her entire body did not go un-noticed by Kagome. In fact, it turned her stomach. He was looking at her like she was some piece of meat on a hook and he was a starving dog! Inwardly she growled her utter disgust, but remembering her reasons for being here she graced him with her most stunning smile before slipping her glasses from her face. "Konnichiwa, Doctor Yamada. May I have a word with you?"

Now that her glasses had been removed he was struck with the odd sensation that he had met her before somewhere. He swiftly searched his memory for anything that would ring a bell, but nothing clicked. "Konnichiwa. I suppose my answer would depend on what it is that you wish to discuss, madam."

Kagome fought the urge to snarl at his 'almighty highness', and forced another smile to her lightly made up face. It was obvious that he didn't recognize her at all. For a moment she toyed with the idea of giving a different name, but that would be impossible to pull off. Instead she replied, "Oh, please drop the 'madam'. You can still call me Kagome." She waited for him to acknowledge, and the name did seem to spark something, but he still didn't remember her. She quickly added, "Remember, I came to you about my friends Siberian Husky?"

He thanked the heavens that he was well practiced at hiding his expressions, because had he not been, the girl standing before him would have clearly seen the complete and utter shock that he felt. This was the same truculent twit that had given him the finger just yesterday? He had to admit that she certainly cleaned up well. Who would have thought that beneath that disheveled appearance lay a very sexy morsel of a woman?

This could get interesting. "Ah yes, the woman with the disposition of a street urchin." He inwardly grinned as he watched her brilliant blue eyes narrow slightly. He expected a scathing remark in return, but none was forthcoming, which led him to believe that she wanted something from him. She was simply being too nice. "Speak your piece woman. It isn't like I have all day to cater to you."

Kagome bit her tongue so hard that she just knew that she had drawn blood. Her efforts to remain civil were being kept in check by a very thin thread, and she wasn't sure this was going to be worth it. Still, she had to give it a try, since she had already opened her big mouth and told Misaki that she was working on this story. Pushing the urge to punch him in his all too perfect nose, Kagome placed another smile on her face.

Her smile made him wary. Although it was quite lovely, it did not extend to her eyes. In her eyes he read anger. Smoldering anger. She was quite the interesting little crumpet. He briefly wondered what it would take to get her to drop the act, and show her smoldering temper. His thoughts were brought up short when she began to explain why she had sought him out.

"Doctor Yamada, I am a author for the respectable magazine, Pedigree Plus. I would like to do a story on Hypothyroidism in Huskies. It would involve a personal outlook from the owner focusing on the struggle to bring his cherished pet back to good health. It would also involve several interview sessions with yourself, as the specialist in charge of the dog's treatment. Your brother has spoken highly of your knowledge in this field." Kagome sat down and waited for his response. He turned away from her to stare out of the window, and she wondered if he had chosen to ignore her altogether.

Just when she was about to get up and walk out, he turned to her with a very wicked smile lighting his uncanny good looks. "My brother has a big mouth, Kagome, but he is right about one thing. I am very well versed in the condition. I will grant you your interviews, on one condition. They are done on my terms and at my convenience."

Kagome inhaled deeply and said, "Well actually that's two conditions, but who's counting?" She breathed out slowly, wondering what she was getting herself into. "It's a deal then." She stood and bowed slightly. "Doomo Arigato, Yamada-sama." His answer was a grunt, before he turned back to the window in dismissal. He was an infuriating creature, and she wondered how anyone could be so rude. With a little 'humph' she headed to the door, but stopped and said, "I will be contacting you soon. Thank you for your time." Just because he was rude didn't mean that she had to stoop to his level, right?

When she shut the door behind her she flipped him off.

A mischievous smirk appeared on the stoic face of young Doctor Yamada. He clearly caught the vulgar act once again thrown at him by the little vixen as she escaped his presence. His thoughts were rampant with ways to make her life miserable during this whole interviewing affair. It was pleasantly obvious that she needed his help and was forcing herself to be civil to him. She could prove to be quite an interesting diversion during the coming weeks. Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his golden eyes. He would catch a little nap before making further plans.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next up... ShadyMinion

6


	5. Chapter 5: Numbers and Doctors

**Chapter Five: Numbers and Doctors**

Written by ShadyMinion. Fear my drivel!

-:- -:- -:-

Houjo gripped the glass tightly in his hand. He scowled. That bitch. That lying, deceitful creature. Loathsome really. He should have known how jealous Yumi could be. It was really too bad that he had led her on. He shook his head. He shouldn't have. He had been too good for her, but he had really wanted to get close to Kagome.

She seemed busy at the time, always sick and unable to go out with him. He had thought that through Yumi, certain friendly privileges might have extended to him as well while she was on her sickbed. Alas, she recovered and matured a the rather delicious creature, not that he was disappointed. He much preferred her healthy than sick. It was just that the thought of her weak and vulnerable, and him being the only male around her, truly appealed to him.

The glass in his hand cracked and his scowl deepened as he recalled the events earlier that day. He had decided to have a talk with Yumi at work to make it perfectly clear that she should stay away from both him and Kagome. How could she not see how much they cared for each other?

He had made it as far as the large glass window at the front of the shop when he peered in. He could see Yumi. She was trimming Kagome's perfect hair! He could watch their lips move as they spoke to each other. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he was sure that Yumi was turning his pure, sweet Kagome against him. She was poisoning Kagome's mind with her jealousy!

Well, he would have to deal with Yumi later, once he showed Kagome Yumi's true colors.

-:- -:- -:-

Once outside the hospital, Kagome cursed herself. Why did she say she would call him? She didn't even have his number! But there was no way in hell she was going to go back there to ask him. The man would just stick his uppity little nose in the air and snub her. Especially after the stunt she just pulled. She hadn't seen the surprise in his face, but she just knew that she had shocked him. She had cleaned up nicely, much nicer than he had expected. Then she grimaced. Why did he have to be so difficult? Why was she so stubborn? She sighed. Well, it was time once again to visit Inuyasha.

-:- -:- -:-

Within the hospital, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he had just come to much the same conclusion as Kagome; he had not given her his number. He did keep a cell phone on him as he did not like to receive his personal calls through the hospital line. The problem was, very few people knew the number for his cell phone, because he was picky about to whom he distributed the number. He wasn't sure if he had even given it to Inuyasha.

Well, that left it to that Kagome two options; she would either have to call him through the hospital line, or she would have to see him again for the number. He smirked. Knowing her and her pride, she probably wouldn't come to him. She would try and call through the hospital. Perhaps he should make it a bit difficult. He signaled to his nurse. He would have his hospital phone line disconnected, then a nap.

-:- -:- -:-

Hiding behind a magazine, Sango smirked evilly. Kikyou tried to hold back a snort. It really seemed too convenient. It was like they were _trying_ to get together without their interference. The girls smiled pleasantly on the outside. Really, it was too easy.

They watched as Kagome paced back and forth while Inuyasha shrugged, saying that he didn't have Sesshoumaru's number. He had his brother's home number, work number, work cell number, and hospital number, but not personal cell number. He could give her Sesshoumaru's work cell number, but he warned her that his brother would throw an absolute hissy fit if he used that number for anything else besides work. Though, Sesshoumaru's version of a hissy fit was to withdraw all personality altogether, lower his voice, and glare dangerously at anyone nearby while he answered his _work_ cell phone for _non-work_ matters. He would then repeat himself numerously about the importance of keeping his _work_ cell line free for emergency calls, even though Inuyasha was really the only one to call him. It was the principle that mattered.

Kagome cursed the anal retentive elder Yamada. How many phones did a man need? Who was he talking to with that terrible personality of his. Better question, did that guy have anyone to talk to? It was hard to imagine him getting chummy with the local rabble. He simply didn't fit in, he also had a terrible personality, as in NONE.

Maybe he was two faced, or eight faced. Maybe when she was gone, he smiled and chatted it up with the girls and was only a total bastard toward her because it amused him. Kagome snorted. She wouldn't put it past the man to do that either, he just struck her as that type. She would introduce him to Jakotsu if that was the case. She frowned. She took that back, poor Jakotsu didn't deserve to meet with the likes of his terrible personality. Did she mention that he had a terrible personality?

While Kagome's mind ran destructive circles about one particular Yamada and his terrible personality, her friends stifled giggles and Inuyasha watched them confused.

Sango was completely sure that Kagome needed a boyfriend, someone with which to forget her past boyfriend issues, and to move completely away from Houjo. Something about that boy rubbed her the wrong way. He came off as…creepy. He was polite and kind, but she just didn't trust him. Sesshoumaru was much better for Kagome, anyways. She decided that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were perfect for each other, they just didn't know it yet.

She needed an accomplice though, as the task to bring the fated couple together would be tough and arduous. Who better than Kikyou? The fiancée of the younger brother of said male, and the sister of said female! It was perfect! Kikyou had been a tad apprehensive at the beginning, but seeing this chemistry already after just two meetings, even if it was in the form of anger, was quite promising. Mayhaps she would get Jakotsu involved as well. That man's middle name was practically 'Meddlesome Cupid'!

-:- -:- -:-

"Okay, you go on ahead, and I'll stay here." Kagome made furious shooing motions with her hands as she hid behind a pillar in front of the hospital. Sango rolled her eyes. Honestly, that girl was downright paranoid. It had taken a little over an hour to convince Kagome that there was no other way to get Sesshoumaru's number than from Sesshoumaru himself, especially since he didn't seem to be picking up his hospital line. Then, when finally convinced that she had to return to the hospital, she wouldn't go unless someone came with her. As Inuyasha had a clinic to run, and Kikyou had other business to attend to, Kagome dragged Sango along with her.

Now they both stood outside the entrance of said hospital, only, Kagome refused to enter it. She had pushed Sango to the door of the hospital, then retreated to behind the pillar. If she had been trying to save face by not going back to Sesshoumaru to request his number, she was certainly losing her dignity by acting like a small child. Sango sighed. But she had seen the look of stubborn determination on Kagome's face. Her friend would not re-enter that hospital today unless absolutely necessary. She might as well go for her, maybe grease the wheels of fate on the other end. She snickered silently.

-:- -:- -:-

Some minutes later, Sango exited the hospital. Kagome had paced tiny circles in front, and when her friend reappeared again, she looked at her expectantly. Sango shook her head. "He said that if you want the number, you'll have to get it yourself. He doesn't trust me to not hand his number over to the first girl waving a fifty at me." She smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Where would he get that idea? He can trust you. And if he doesn't trust you, why should he trust me? At least you guys work in the same office." She chewed on her fingernails and stared at hospital entrance.

Sango looked away, desperately trying to stifle her laughter. The truth of the matter was, that on his old cell phone, she _had_ distributed his number out for fifty dollars a pop. Not only that, but she had also sold pictures of him in sets of five for twenty-five dollars a set. The idea had been partially Miroku's, and though, for the life of her, she never could find out how she had been swayed into doing such a thing, the profits that they had raked in that month allowed her some…frivolities she normally would have avoided. To say the least, she hadn't regretted it one bit. It also got back at that pompous bastard for being…well, a pompous bastard.

Eyes flitting to and from the door, Kagome threw her hands up and letting loose a shriek of frustration. She stormed into the hospital angrily, leaving her friend behind, still trying not to burst out laughing.

-:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru had been sitting peacefully on his bed when a piercing shriek snapped his eyes open. He smirked, allowing his eyes to rest on an open window. He had been very glad that he had asked Sango to open it for him before she left. He had known that the little firecat, he knew was outside, wouldn't comply with his wishes quietly.

Judging from the shrillness and irritation behind that shriek, he wouldn't have to wait long before she came barreling into his room, demanding the number.

-:- -:- -:-

Blindly running, Kagome shot through the corridors of the hospital. The faster she got there, the faster she could leave. With this thought in mind, she slammed right into a hard chest.

She bounced off and sat stunned on the ground. What the hell just happened?

-:- -:- -:-

Suikotsu was brought rudely back to reality when he felt something crash into him. He looked down at what had collided with him. Suikotsu's breath caught. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. Fruitlessly fighting off the violent blush that threatened the consume all the blood in his body and render his brain useless, he bent down.

-:- -:- -:-

An extended hand slipped into her view. She looked up surprised. The man bent above her smiled kindly. "Hello their, miss. I'm so sorry to have knocked you over. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." His other hand fell behind his head, a light blush tinted his face.

"Ah! No, not at all!" Kagome replied quickly, taking the proffered hand and flushing. The man lifted her easily. "I was the one not paying attention. I was in…a bit of a rush." She explained lamely. "Ah! And, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself with a slight bow.

She then noted the man's attire. Long white coat, stethoscope around the neck, a pair of circular glasses tucked into his collar, the man even had a pocket protector! Brilliant. She ran into a doctor. A very well built doctor, she mused quietly to herself as she rubbed her nose. It had felt like she had ran into a wall. She blinked as she realized, belatedly, the doctor had been speaking to her.

"…really hope you're alright. I guess I was spacing for a moment. It happens sometimes. Anyways, I'm Dr. Suikotsu. What brings you to West Hospital this fine day?"

Kagome almost winced. The way the man spoke reminded her a bit of Houjo. Maybe it was because they both smiled so kindly, or that they both had that naïve look in their faces. "Um…I'm visiting a…friend." She said, forcing a smile.

The doctor nodded. "Do you know where your friend is staying? I can you find the room." He offered politely.

Though Kagome had already memorized the quickest route to and from the room, she didn't find herself objecting. Rather, she took him up on his offer. "That would be great." She grinned. "Room 312."

Suikotsu's eyebrows rose a notch. Yamada was her friend? Odd. He had somehow slated the man as…the not-so-friendly type, especially not with such a gorgeous, bright, and outgoing girl such as Kagome. He tried to ward off another blush. Even her name was pretty.

He offered his arm. "This way, please." He said cordially.

Kagome grinned brightly. She slipped her arms into his playfully. "Why, thank you doctor." She replied.

Suikotsu smiled back.

-:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru was slightly startled when the sound of tinkling laughter reached his ears. It was strangely pleasant. The door to his room opened, and Kagome appeared, looking behind her, smiling, and waving to someone.

Sesshoumaru felt a flash of irritation. What had made her so happy? He had fully expected her to burst into his room, face flushed with anger. It amused him to no end to see the emotions running stark and obvious across her face. A corner of his mouth curled downwards briefly. It…_vexed_ him, somewhat, to find that pretty smile of hers shine for someone else.

He blinked suddenly. What was he thinking? He had known her for less than half-a-day. Well, it was a day and a half, but the time spent actually seeing each other could be counted as less than two hours, not that he had been counting or anything. Shit! He must be bored. The girl was amusing, but he didn't take a particular interest in her. She was just the only source of entertainment for him outside of the flirty nurses. The rational part of his brain told him that he was being moronic. He ignored it. Perhaps later her would find some other form of entertainment. For now though, as long as she was here, he would see how long it would take to rile her.

"You're late." He drawled slowly. "I expected you a full hour ago. Or did it take you that much longer to realize that you had no way of contacting me via phone as you wished?" Sesshoumaru taunted calmly.

Kagome's happy feeling evaporated almost instantaneously. Her face flushed darkly for a moment. Then she calmed herself. "No, I realized my mistake as soon as I left, but seeing as you seemed to be in no condition to be disturbed, I decided to allow you to return to your beauty sleep." She replied sweetly, a forced, but pleasant, smile plastered on her face.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh? How very considerate of you. I'm pleasantly surprised."

She didn't rise to the bait. Instead, she handed him her cell. "Your number, please." She said, still smiling.

Slightly disappointed in her lack of outburst, he took her cell. Flipping it open, he quickly added his number, taking a moment to scan her address book. Hn, she had his brother's number, as well as everyone else on his staff. It was a wonder he had never met her before. Somewhat peculiar too. With as big as a mouth as Inuyasha had, he figured he would have heard something of Kagome. Strange. He flipped the phone shut and handed it back to her. "I look forward to seeing you again," he said non-commitically before turning to face the window once more.

Kagome frowned. It sounded as if he were dismissing her. Ass. She wasn't some servant he could just dismiss. Still she needed him for the article she had thoughtlessly promised her editor. Silently she bared her teeth at him and made a rude gesture before leaving, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sesshoumaru smirked, having seen her actions through the reflections on the glass of his window. Little vixen.

-:- -:- -:-

"So…how did it go?" Sango asked upon seeing Kagome's return. She looked mad, but Kagome did have a bit of a short temper. It was something that both she and Inuyasha had in common, not that she would ever be the poor fool who pointed it out to them. Kagome did tend to be more reasonable that Inuyasha though.

"He's an ass even when polite!" She snapped, her suppressed ire rising to the fore. "I don't know how you can stand to work with him! Really!" She stomped past her friend.

Sango jogged beside her when she saw that Kagome was in no mood to stop. She gave a wry smile. "You'd understand if you've ever seen him work with animals. He's about as passionate as you are." She said placatingly. "It's just humans he doesn't get along with." She added with a grin.

Kagome paused. She really didn't know much about him, so maybe he wasn't a bad person. The idea that he was just mean to her seemed to become more and more plausible. "Well, he's still an ass." She replied, regaining her steam. "What's he in the hospital for, anyways? He seems perfectly healthy with that stick jammed so far up his ass."

They snickered.

-:- -:- -:-

Suikotsu stood by the desk, files spread out around him. Setsuna was ready for discharge. Aoiki needed to get his sodium levels down. He wanted to run another blood test on Souma. Awayuki's lymphocyte count was still far too high. Yamada…he seemed ready to discharge soon. He sighed, signing the papers and making the appropriate notation.

He checked Yamada's chart again. His TH levels were a still a tad low, but they were acceptable. If he kept up with his medication, he should be released under moderate observation. Perhaps start up with a bi-weekly check-up.

Yamada's recovery rate was truly astounding, but he had been in and out of the hospital many times before. Sometimes for severe cases. This last visit had been a bad attack, and Suikotsu was wary of releasing the man prematurely. For some reason, Yamada's thyroid would act up occasionally, and he wasn't quite sure why yet. Yamada was unusually healthy in spite of his condition, but he did fall prey to some of the severe symptoms of an under-active thyroid.

Last year, the man had been in and out of the hospital, and one night had suffered a moderate case of seizing. Then two days later had completely forgotten the incident. Though seizures weren't uncommon in the major cases of hypothyroidism, amnesia was quite rare. It worried him, but there were no further incidents. After a month of observation, and a minor case of anemia, Yamada was released. It was strange how the man's thyroid would somewhat slow, then function normally again. He couldn't pinpoint a direct cause. The man had his share of stress working as a veterinarian at a respectable clinic. That certainly did not help matters.

He would have to release Yamada under the condition that he first take a break from work, perhaps two months of recuperation. Then he should not have regularly long hours at the clinic. Yamada would not be happy with this news. Suikotsu was well aware that any practicing medic absolutely despised to be kept away from their work. It was somewhat masochistic of doctors to work themselves to the bone, but the rewards were absolutely mind-blowing. He wouldn't trade his practice for anything else. The feeling of recovering and healing patients, sometimes from the brink of death, was phenomenal.

He glanced over the chart in his hand once more. Yamada…he would schedule him for release in perhaps a week or two. His mouth curved upwards. Maybe before then, he would see Kagome again. She was such a kind and beautiful girl. He bit his lip absently. He sounded besotted already, but he was truly taken with her. He beamed. Well, it was time to inform Yamada-san of the good news. He just might be released in a few weeks. And Suikotsu just might catch another glance of a particularly lovely young siren.

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

End Chapter Five

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

SM: Sorry it took so long. Got terribly busy and my life is in shambles. Huzzah! Next up is Pseudomonas! YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Knight in Shining Armour

Written by Pseudomonas. :)

* * *

Nakamura Suikotsu knocked on the door lightly; he knew that there was no such need since he was a doctor but he had his manners and Yamada did not seem to him a person who took courtesy lightly. He wrapped his fingers around the cool metal knob.

"Come in."

The doorknob turned; Suikotsu pushed open the door and flashed his signature friendly smile at Sesshoumaru.

"Morning Yamada-san!"

Sesshoumaru looked up expectantly, "Am I going to be discharged soon?"

His eyebrows drooped to the side and Suikotsu shook his head a little, "Not yet."

The vet arched his eyebrow up irritatedly in response, "I am feeling much better now, you know."

The doctor smacked his lips, took over the chart that hung at his bed and quickly glanced over his thyroid readings, "Well, I think in a week or so you'll be ready to go out and back to your work, provided that you take your medication _obediently_."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened to a thin line; the doctor was speaking to him as if he was some child or dog. He knew that he was not that religious in taking his medication but each and every time were entirely accidental and unintentional, since business at the vet clinic was brisk.

The doctor brightened up his smile and tried to mentally project his cheerfulness into his patient's angry eyes, "Yamada-san! Cheer up, it's only a week. Or are you missing that female visitor already?"

The veins in Sesshoumaru's forehead throbbed a little; was there even iany/i link between him and Kagome in the first place? And why did the doctor query about her? Was he interested in finding more about her? Or perhaps he had overheard their conversation and was trying to fish for her number? What was his motive? What had he and Kagome talked about?

More inane and seemingly nonsensical questions popped into his mind as he stared right at his doctor's face. Sesshoumaru _knew_ that he was a clever person and thus firmly believed that, his brain occasionally worked faster than he could interpret and sometimes, even bypass Reason and Logic. He assured himself that the questions were part of some offensive/defense mechanism that his subconscious self had erected in face with the boisterous and yet somewhat 'interesting' Kagome.

Correction.

He never had to do such a thing, at all. He had swatted her away like a mosquito from his rubber wall of intelligence, sarcasm and well-practiced tact all merged together, Sesshoumaru somewhat assured himself that she was never a 'threat' or a 'lure' and fixed his stare at the doctor's reddening face.

"Perhaps, I am," Sesshoumaru answered wryly and relaxed his glare as Suikotsu's neck started to turn red as well. He had somehow hit on a nail and he wanted to know more, to delve into the doctor's mind since his curiosity was aroused by now.

Suikotsu loosened the checkered tie around his neck and pushed his titanium-framed spectacles up a little, "It's a little hot today, isn't it? Ah ha ha ha..."

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes and pretended to look out of the window; _two can play at this game_, "Yes, it is a little warm today. I wonder if Kagome feels the same too."

The doctor hung the chart back at his bed-frame and laughed again. That was the only thing he seemed to be capable of doing now, since he was dying to know more about Kagome from him, and Yamada was exhibiting some weird mannerisms that he was not entirely sure whether his patient was leading him on or just being plain possessive.

_I'm not going to stumble or lose my face in front of him!_ Suikotsu thought angrily to himself while he maintained the warm smile on his bespectacled face.

"I don't think so, since she was wearing a sleeveless top just now when I bumped into her. Yamada-san, is Higurashi-san your close friend?"

The vet blinked as he tried to keep his face as bored-looking as possible, "No."

The doctor felt as if a cool breeze had rushed into his lab coat and let out a genuine smile, "Ah I see... for once I thought she was your girlfriend, since you don't have visitors other than your younger brother..."

The corners of his mouth twitched a little at his somewhat sarcastic, yet concerned remark, "Well she wants to be, but I'm not that interested in her."

Suikotsu's jaw _almost_ dropped; was the vet being honest, in the first place? He tried to busy himself around Sesshoumaru, hoping that he might not notice anything and laughed again, "I see! Higurashi-san is very pretty and charming..."

Sesshoumaru whirled his head around and smirked inwardly, "Are you interested in her?"

Suikotsu froze; his question was like a gunshot and thoughts of what he was currently meddling with flew out from his brain like birds taking flight into the sky from a tree-branch. He could feel the heat rising up to his face from his neck again, and he desperately wanted to cover his face with a pillow or walk out from the room.

But he was a doctor; he had his dignity and pride and he would not lose his composure before a mere vet. He saved humans, whereas his patient saved animals. He was a likable person, Sesshoumaru was apparently not judging from Kagome's reaction to him. He knew that he was rather good-looking in his own way, and had his own fan-club in the hospital too.

He closed his eyes and smiled widely, "Well, well... Is this war then?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

Suikotsu could feel the ominous tension building up in the small room and laughed, "It's a joke Yamada-san!" He opened his eyes and smiled at his expressionless-faced patient, "But, if you are not interested, I guess you don't mind if I go after her, do you?"

Sesshoumaru never thought that his doctor was as irritating as _her_, and perhaps even bordering on being frustrating and sneaky. But before he could say anything, the doctor let out a childish laughter, waved his hands and made his way to the door.

"One week, and you'll be discharged!" Suikotsu closed the door carefully and stared at the metal doorknob. Sesshoumaru stared at the door and silently cursed both Kagome and Nakamura with all his carefully stored-away vulgaritie_s._

_And this is war, Yamada._ The handsome, well-built doctor grinned to himself.

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" 

Sango turned to her left, "Caught a cold?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose a little and shook her head, "I think that bastard is cursing me."

Sango could not help but to laugh out loud, "For goodness' sake Kagome! You are behaving like a kid!"

She sent a glare to her long-time friend and scowled, "I am not. You should have seen the way he talked to me. But if he's cursing me, that means that I have irritated him somehow."

Sango giggled at her friend's grin, "And that's why you have bothered to dress up a little today?"

Kagome nodded her head as she halted the engine and stepped out of the car, "Of course! That jerk. But I got to meet a handsome guy though."

"Who? Tell me about it!" Sango stepped into Kagome's house and kicked off her shoes, "A doctor?"

She nodded her head and rubbed her forehead, "And he's pretty well-built too!"

Sango's eyes gleamed as she opened her fridge and whisked out a bottle of iced water, "Woah... first Sesshoumaru, and now this doctor! So what happened?"

Kagome plopped herself on the couch tiredly and fingered the spot where her forehead had smashed onto his chest, "Well, I knocked into him, or him into me, sort of. I fell down since he was really muscular and I thought I ran myself into a wall or something... And hey, don't plunder my fridge!"

She smiled sheepishly at her worn-out friend and continued to chomp on the chocolates, "These are really nice... Say, did u get his name?"

Kagome frowned and made an ugly face at Sango, "You pig! Always stealing my snacks... honestly Sango, why aren't you fat!" She took over a bar of chocolate from Sango's hand, popped into her mouth and continued, "Actually, he did tell me his name but I can't remember... but I'm sure I can recognize him if we meet again. He's really... big and hunky and suave..."

Sango noticed the faraway look in her eyes and chuckled, "Our Kagome is infatuated! Horror of horrors!'

Kagome promptly slammed the cushion on Sango's head, "Idiot, you'll pay for this!"

In which a good amount of a cushion-fighting and giggling ensued, until the phone rang loudly.

"Hello!" Kagome panted a little as she tried to glare at Sango, who was gathering all the cushions and preparing to launch another attack.

"Kagome, it's me!"

The dog breeder's shoulders slumped as Houjou's voice came over the phone; Kagome decided that the most urgent issue to settle was not the thyroid article, arguing over with Sesshoumaru, or her coming dinner; but to get a better phone and install caller-ID.

"Yes... hi..." She sat down dejectedly and wondered how long this phone call would last.

"Have you read my letter?" His voice sounded too bright and too enthusiastic for her liking. Sango noticed the dulled expression in her eyes and kept quiet, since she had a good idea on who the caller was.

Kagome closed her eyes and sat down on the floor, "Not yet, I might not have-"

Houjou frowned; he had spent a lot of time over that poem he wrote for her, "Kagome, you must read it! And I hope, really hope to get a reply from you, be it written or spoken... and we have not gone out on a date in so long, have we?"

She leaned her head against the low table, "Er... it seems that way..."

"I think the last time we went out for a movie was three years ago, Kagome."

_Great, now he wants to make me feel guilty.._. Kagome silently sighed to herself and answered, "Ah yes..."

Houjou smiled widely; he wanted to be with Kagome, alone so that he could _better_ express his love for her. They had known each other for so long but yet spent so little private time together that Houjou was sure that was the reason why she had not fallen for him, yet.

"Well, shall we catch a movie tomorrow? I know you are busy but I think a movie and dinner won't take up too much of your time?"

Kagome thought he sounded really hopeful, and she knew that she could not refuse him. She had never really been able to refuse anyone actually. "Well..."

"And I don't want to see Bankotsu, Kouga, or that sissy guy! Kagome, we need time together, alone, you know," Houjou's lips thinned a little.

She wanted to laugh out loud; both at her precarious and dead-end predicament and at how Houjou had described Jakotsu, perhaps she should try to dissuade him from wearing red lipstick.

"Er..." She was trying to think of a way to wriggle out when he interrupted her again.

"So Kagome, I'll meet you at the cinema tomorrow at 6 pm, ok?"

She could almost imagine the silly, yet little predatory grin, that was always on his boyish face. Kagome did not understand why she did not like Houjou, since he was pleasant-looking and rather well-mannered, even though he was also a little pushy and... threatening in the most innocent way.

"Okay," she tried not to sigh into the phone. Sometimes, Kagome was rather scared of him too.

She put the phone back to the receiver and fixed a hopeless look at Sango, "It's Houjou, somehow, he has gotten me to promise him to a movie date tomorrow at 6 pm, and without the guys. I'm so lousy at rejecting people like that man. And he wants me to reply to the letter he wrote for me..."

Sango knew that there was not much she could offer to help Kagome and wrapped her arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her instead, "Well, let me help you with that damned letter then. You know, maybe the movie date tomorrow is not that bad afterall; you could take this opportunity to clear things up with him. Running away from such a love-stricken boy is no use at all..."

Kagome nodded her head stonily, took out the envelope from her bag and read the contents.

"Oh my god..." Both women exclaimed.

Sango's jaw hung loose, "Kagome," she swallowed, "Houjou is..."

The dog breeder finished her sentence, "Obsessed with me. Very, in fact."

Sango took over the letter, "You'll need my help with this man, come let me re-read it again."

_"Burning darkness  
Eternally alone on a path to nowhere  
Hell will not leave me, each day it brings me smoldering torment _

_You are the light_

_ This world holds suffering through hatred  
Enemies seek to deceive  
Seek to extinguish the flame  
Seek to destroy the new love _

_Light will prevail _

_Destiny forges strength to carry on  
Fate will survive and birth a new dawn  
Light will find darkness bringing eternal peace _

_Eternal Light _

_My Love burns so bright  
Burning, scarring my blue heart  
The light is hope and hope is death to darkness _

_Together we shall burn"_

Kagome could feel a headache coming on and said, "Sango, I need called-ID..."

* * *

Kagome made her way to the cinemas nervously as she brushed past hurrying workers who had just knocked off. She took another quick glance at her long-sleeved white top and assured herself that it was indeed the ugliest and oldest top that she had in her wardrobe. She had dug in her storeroom for a long while for the pair of faded jeans that she was wearing, because it did not emphasize any of her curves and the last thing she wanted was Houjou to fantasize about her.

"Kami, what have I got myself into?" Kagome muttered to herself listlessly and as she waited for the green man to come on, someone tapped on her shoulders and she spun around like a frightened cat, "What-"

"Kagome!" Houjou smiled brightly, too brightly at her and in his hands, was a big bouquet of lovely roses. Too lovely to come from him.

She gaped at the roses, not knowing what to say as he thrust the bouquet to her arms, "For you, beautiful roses to go with my beautiful date."

She stuttered her thanks and crossed the road, determined not to let their eyes make contact and asked, "Erm... so is the movie starting soon?"

Houjou was dying to put his arm around her shoulder; Kagome was so slender, so small yet her figure was so enticing and captivating that even her old blouse and jeans could not hide her body from him. In fact, he was inwardly glad that she had chosen to wear something so conservative, since he felt that he was the only one who should be allowed to see her body and not other men. Unlike Yumi, who was always flaunting her figure in small tight clothes, although he had to admit that she was quite a temptress, with her long, well toned legs and round, shapely chest.

His groin tightened a little at the memory of her legs pulling him closer to her damp body for deeper penetration while he buried his face within her sweet, ample breasts. Yes, Yumi was indeed a nice girl to fuck with, not very brainy, very agreeable and utterly in love with him. But she was not someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his lifetime with. He might keep her as a mistress, for old time's sake but Kagome would always come first.

His eyes moved to her back; he could make out the outline of her bra since her white top was a little translucent. He wondered to himself what kind of lingerie she was wearing inside that old, worn out top. His dark gaze traveled down; even though her butt was well-covered in those loose jeans, he could still see the pert and bouncy muscles with every movement that she made. The tightening in his groin increased as his imagination wandered off further to what lay beneath it. Did she keep her curls, or did she shave them? He would not mind either; he smiled to himself a little.

He had thought of Kagome much; her face, her smiles, her voice and most of all, her body. Houjou admitted that he was a bit of a sex-freak, but what man wasn't? He had dreamt of Kagome's naked luscious body lying alluringly on itheir/i bed countless times as she waited for him to make sweet, dark love to her. He could even smell the musty, wet scent of her arousal, the softness and firmness of her breasts, the fiery heat and rigid clamp of her tight, vaginal walls around his pent-up manhood. In his dreams, Kagome always yielded to him, her face innocent and flushed as she pleaded to him for more sex.

Houjou licked his dry lips as her soft, desperate moans resounded in his ears again. In his dreams and fantasies, her body was always nude and glistened with golden perspiration as he thrust into her uncaringly, wildly, madly like a crazed man. Yes, he was crazy over Kagome, to the point that he would do anything, anything just to hear her moan out his name, the way Yumi always did. He would even die for her, if there was a need to.

Afterall, was not love, deep, true, passionate love, all about that?

Kagome tried to hide her disgust at Houjou's lusty look at her privates; did he not notice that she had turned around!

"Houjou? Houjou?" She spared one finger and nudged it against his shoulders insistently.

The young man swiveled his head up at the interruption to his recollection, "Huh? Oh... yes Kagome?"

The hairs on her arm stood a little; his voice was too sweet, much too sweet for comfort.

"I asked, when is the show starting?"

Houjou flashed his boyish smile at his date, "Soon! Another fifteen minutes.. Can you wait for a while Kagome?"

The woman nodded her head and signaled to him that she would wait by the entrance. Houjou made a quick dash to the Gents and as he slammed the door of his cubicle, he took out a photo of Kagome that he had managed to secretly take when she was out walking her dogs. On that particular day, she was wearing a pretty pink camisole and shorts, which really left nothing much to his over-exercised imagination. Without further adieu, Houjou unzipped his pants and with one hand holding onto the precious, much-used photo, he started to work on his already very stiff penis.

He gazed hungrily and dreamily at her cleavage and long, slim legs, her flawless fair skin and dark shiny hair, "Kagome..."

* * *

The movie had been relatively event-free, to Kagome's relief, as she walked out from the cinemas with both her arms wrapped around the big bouquet of roses. On top of his attempts to lean closer to her and hold her hands, Kagome had evaded them perfectly and expertly, all thanks to some crash courses from Sango who had much experience with Miroku.

_And I don't want to know what he did in the toilet..._ She shuddered a little to herself, and prayed that Houjou would remain sane as long as possible until she managed to escape from this date.

"Kagome, where do you want to eat?"

_Dinner?_

The question and answer seemed to click in her mind and Kagome hugged the bouquet to her stomach and feigned a pained look on her face, "Aw..." She hissed and clicked her tongue.

Houjou frowned, "Are you alright? Stomach ache?"

She nodded her head, "I think it's the usual… You know, my stomach flu..."

He had never known that she had stomach flu, but nevertheless, he knew that Kagome would not lie to him. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice and shouts of victory echoed in her head, "Oh no... I think it could be the popcorn, you know. Oh aw aw aw..." Kagome bent over, not caring that she was crushing the lovely deep red roses under her grip.

"Let me send you home and put you to bed then!"

Alarms bells rang in her head as she sighted the gleam in his eyes; when had Houjou changed so much! Kagome took a step back and tried to give a wry smile, "Oh no no… It's fine, really. I just want to rest alone and OH!"

Kagome fell to her knees as her back encountered something rather hard and solid. The bouquet lay beneath her knelt figure and she turned around to glare at the offender.

Little did she know that help had arrived for her, in the form of a knight in shining armour, literally.

Suikotsu was standing in front of her, looking apologetic and surprised at the same time. He was wearing a really crisp white shirt, with the long sleeves rolled up in deep blue denims while he held onto a large bag briefcase. On the top of his head was a pair of shades, shining happily and merrily at her under the light of the lamp-post.

Kagome thought that he looked a little goofy with shades since it was already eight at night. Nevertheless, without any hesitation and throwing all thoughts of modesty aside, she got up to her feet in one fluid motion akin to a ballet dancer (for she had taken ballet lessons before when she was very young) and flung herself at the doctor, wrapping her arms around him in a death-grip.

"Oh! You are here!"

Suikotsu's lips parted at her sudden hug and the fingers around the handle of his briefcase _almost_ slipped. Houjou glared daggers at this handsome man and wondered what was his relationship with _his_ Kagome. The stranger was a head, no, two heads taller than him, very well-built and he did not think that he was confident enough to tackle him.

Kagome whispered into the doctor's ears, "What's your name? Help me!"

Things swiftly fell into place in his mind as Suikotsu looked at the angry man fisting before him and the way Kagome was desperately clinging onto him. Suikotsu wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulled her away from his body and gently, politely rubbed his forehead against a very shocked Kagome.

"Kagome! Where have you been? I was trying to call you!"

She thanked Kami in her heart and flashed her cheerful and grateful smile at the doctor, whose name still did not come up to her mind.

"Oh! I'd forgotten to tell you that I went out to catch a movie with Houjou-san, and my cell phone is spoilt," Kagome kept her hands on his shoulders, just in case.

Suikotsu nodded his head knowingly the way doctors did, shifted his friendly eyes to a red-faced Houjou and bowed a little, "Konbanwa. I am Nakamura Suikotsu. Kagome has told me about you before, but it seems that this is the first time I'm meeting you in person!"

Kagome let out a sigh of quiet relief at the doctor's quick wit and humour, but before she could say anything, Houjou walked up a little to them and stared at Suikotsu.

"What is your relationship with Kagome?"

The doctor was wondering what he should say since he was not sure how far he could bring this game, when Kagome thankfully answered for him, "I'm sorry if I'd forgotten to tell you Houjou-san. Suikotsu is my boyfriend."

The world crashed down before Houjou's eyes as Kagome smiled endearingly at the tall hunky male beside her.

"Suikotsu, my stomach flu is back, can you bring me home?" Kagome pleaded with her eyes, hoping that the kind doctor would continue his charity.

Suikotsu marveled at her acting and at his luck; he was wondering how he should wriggle the information about Kagome from Yamada's mouth and this incident happened! He was now playing the hero in rescuing the damsel and he could not imagine a better start to knowing this amazing lady whom his mind kept revolving around.

He bent over a little and smiled cheerfully, "Of course! Get onto my back; I'll piggy-back you!"

Kagome thought he sounded a little too enthusiastic _too_, albeit in a nice open way that she really liked. Perhaps she could finally find herself a man, in this helpful friendly doctor, a part of her brain mused to herself. Not bothering to pick up the bouquet of roses, she clambered over the doctor's firm strong back and apologized to Houjou.

"Houjou, I'm sorry... Perhaps next time," she turned her face away and waved goodbye at the forlorn man.

Houjou looked at the crushed roses, and felt an unbidden anger rising up to his chest. He would not let this be; Kagome was his, and no one else's.

When they were finally out from Houjou's field of vision, Kagome let out a long-held sigh and found herself smiling at Suikotsu's warm body. The night was a tad chilly and his grip on her legs was firm, steady and gentlemanly.

"So, where do you live?" Suikotsu grinned to himself.

* * *

AN: The above poem from Houjou was written by Rinseternalsoul, isn't it so dark and creepy! Heh. :p 


	7. Chapter 7: Stepping Out With Suikotsu

Stepping Out With Suikotsu

By KogasAngel/Lady Kogawolf

* * *

Kagome laughed and Suikotsu could not help but chuckle himself. It was pretty funny. He could just picture Dr. Sesshoumaru Yamada's face when Kagome called him a dickhead. That would have been priceless.

However, his mind turned back to the angered young man that he had encountered with Kagome and he cleared his throat.

"Ok, so tell me about this Houjo." He said, his gaze sliding over to the raven-haired young woman beside him. Clearly, this was a sore subject with her. She froze and then gave a soft shudder.

"Houjo is…was a very good friend at one time. Now, he is kind of making a pest of himself. It is really disturbing the way he is constantly around. Even my neighbors think that he was weird. Kouga, Bank, and Jakotsu don't want me alone with him." She murmured, her eyes cast downward.

Suikotsu slowly nodded. "I see. Why did you accept a date with him?" He asked. He heard her soft sigh and she shook her head.

"I suppose that I felt trapped. He is constantly asking me out, and I keep finding ways of saying no without hurting his feelings, but this last time, I hesitated and he took that as a yes. My friend Bankotsu wants to tell him to go and screw himself, but again, I don't want to hurt his feelings." Kagome said, sighing.

Suikotsu gave her a gentle smile. He liked the fact that she was so tender with how others felt. But, there was something about that particular young man that was unsettling. He could almost detect a violent streak beneath that calm exterior and he had not missed those glares that the young man had shot his way. No, this Houjo guy did not have all the cards in his deck.

As they drove to Kagome's home, Suikotsu had come to a decision. He would ask the young woman out and show her the night of her life. After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't take his girlfriend out to dinner and dancing? Decision made.

When they came to a stop in front of her house, Suikotsu quickly got out and hurried to Kagome's side. He opened her door and took her hand, helping her from the passenger's seat. They walked up the sidewalk together and he waited patiently for her to unlock her front door. When she turned to face him, he cleared his throat and asked, "Would you allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow night? I know this great restaurant and then we could go dancing."

Kagome's face turned thoughtful and then, she broke out into a grin. "I would love to. About what time can I expect you?" She asked.

Suikotsu smiled at her enthusiasm and replied, "Seven o'clock. I suppose that I had better get out of here. I have an early appointment and to be honest, I was on my way home to my bed."

Kagome giggled. She watched as he leaned over and kissed her softly on her cheek. "Good night, Kagome." He whispered, his warm breath fanning over her cheek. She nodded and watched as he turned and walked back to his car, a slight spring now evident in his step.

Grinning, Kagome let herself into the house and squealed with delight once she made sure that Suikotsu had driven off. She could not wait to tell Sango what happened.

When a knock was heard on her door, Kagome groaned. Surely that could not be Houjo. Well, she hoped that it was not Houjo. She went to the door and slowly opened it to find a very irate Bankotsu and Kouga glaring down at her. Gulping, she opened the door all the way and watched as the two young men stomped into her living room.

Whirling around, Bankotsu's handsome face was twisted in a fierce scowl and he gritted out, "Why in the hell did you go out with Houjo, Kagome? Are you that desperate for a date that you would stoop to him? You could have come to me, and even though I like men, I would have rather it been me to go out with you than that obsessed freak."

Kagome paled. She slowly shook her head. "It isn't like that. Houjo called and I couldn't think of an excuse not to go. I didn't want to go, but it happened and I am sorry, well, almost sorry. I have a date tomorrow night." She replied softly.

"Not with Houjo?" Kouga asked, still a bit miffed. He and Bankotsu knew how hard it was for Kagome to hurt anyone's feelings, but they also knew that it was very common for people like her to have their gentle natures taken advantage of.

"Nope." Kagome announced proudly. "I am going out with Dr. Suikotsu Nakamura. We are going to dinner and then he is taking me dancing."

Bankotsu and Kouga exchanged glances. "What time is he picking you up, Kagome?" Kouga asked, mentally making a note to set aside some time so that he could meet this new man.

"Around seven o'clock. He is very nice and he even helped me escape Houjo." Kagome said, chuckling.

Bankotsu relaxed. He had not seen Kagome this excited over someone in a very long time. He glanced at Kouga and sighed.

"Ok, but the next time Houjo calls for a date, you tell him to piss off, Kagome. I don't want him near you. He is not stable and I think that he might do something crazy the next time he has you alone." He said.

After securing a promise and a kiss on both his and Kouga's cheek, the two men left and waited until Kagome had locked the door behind them before walking back to their house. They walked in silence and then Bankotsu glanced at Kouga.

"I still think that you should have told her what Yumi told you. She has the right to know exactly how far off the deep end Houjo really is." He muttered.

Kouga shrugged. "Yumi asked me to keep it quiet until absolutely necessary. She doesn't want Houjo to find out that she is giving me information so that I can look out for Kagome. She said that after that incident of him crying out Kagome's name during sex, she realized that he was obsessed. In fact, she thinks that he may start stalking Kagome, if he hasn't already." He replied.

Sighing, Bankotsu opened the front door and watched as Kouga sauntered towards his bedroom, where Jakotsu was probably waiting on him. He glanced over at the phone and began to think of the long list of possible bed partners for the night. He needed to relieve some tension and even though he was ugly as sin, Mukotsu was a great fuck.

Smirking, Bankotsu picked up the phone and dialed the young man's number. When Mukotsu came on the line, they quickly made plans and agreed to meet. After he hung up the phone, Bankotsu went to his room and walked to his desk. He opened the drawer and grabbed out a couple condoms. No sense in not being careful. He shoved the condoms into his back pocket and then quietly left the house. He glanced over at Kagome's house and watched as her bedroom light turned off. Clearly, his dear friend was finally going to bed. For a moment, he closed his eyes and wondered what would life have been like had he not been gay. He would have loved to be the man who made Kagome's heart beat faster, but the reality was…he simply could not bring himself to be with a woman. He loved men, and there was no changing that fact.

Shrugging, Bankotsu climbed into his car and started the engine. It was time to get nasty.

* * *

Houjo stalked down the stairs to his bedroom. He was highly pissed off, and knew that if he didn't act soon, he would lose Kagome forever. Damn it, she was his woman. How dare that Suikotsu fuck come and interrupt their date.

He glared at the thorn laden roses that he gripped tightly in his hand. He could see the droplets of blood fall to the floor as the thorns dug deeper into his skin, however, he did not feel any pain. Instead, he felt angry. No, angry was not the right word. Rage. Hot, white, uncontrollable rage. He lifted the red roses over his head, and with all of his might, he slammed them down onto the table that stood beside him.

Over and over again, he hit the table with the roses, cursing the man who had dared to touch the woman that belonged to him. When he finally stopped, he surveyed the damage and nodded in satisfaction that all of the rose petals were now on the floor, leaving him gripping only the battered stems. Disgusted with the night's events, he flung the stems away from him and stalked into his bathroom to wash his hand.

Once his hand was washed and bandaged, Houjo sat down on his bed and noticed that he had a message waiting for him. He lifted his eyebrow and wondered if Kagome had called to apologize for having to leave him.

He pressed the message button and scowled at the machine when he heard Yumi's soft voice. She had called to see if he wanted to go out to dinner the next night, and he decided that he needed something to do while he made further plans about Kagome. Besides, Yumi was an easy lay and he would take great pride in fucking her while visions of Kagome danced in his head.

He quickly dialed Yumi's house and made plans with her. He was going to have a good time tomorrow, and once his needs had been met, he would concentrate fully on Kagome.

Satisfied with his decision, Houjo leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes, a satisfied smirk upon his lips. Yes, the better man would win out in the end, and that man would be him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's night had gone from bad to worse. He had hoped to spend his evening relaxing with a good book, but somehow, Yura had found out that he was in the hospital and she had decided to come and visit him.

When she had entered the room, she had been wearing a long trench coat, and he had cocked his eyebrow up. Clearly, the woman was insane. He watched as she gave him a smoldering glance and then closed the door behind her.

"I hear that you aren't feeling very well, Sesshy. I thought that you might need some cheering up." She purred, her hands playing with the belt that held the coat closed.

"If you wish to cheer me up, leave." Sesshoumaru said, his tone bored. Damn, what in the hell had he been thinking when he got involved with this piece of trash? He knew that he should have stayed home that night, but his long-time friend had insisted that they go out to one of the popular nightspots. After having entirely too much to drink, he met Yura.

"Oh, don't be like that, Sesshy." Yura admonished. "I just want to make you feel good. I know that you have been missing me."

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "As I said at our last meeting, I do not wish to have any more contact with you. You are nothing to me, Yura. Now, leave before I have you escorted out." He said as he closed his eyes.

Yura felt her temper rise a bit, but decided to make one last ditch effort. She untied the belt and sauntered over to the bed. She knew that her body was the picture of perfection, and that Sesshoumaru would not be able to resist her once she got started. As her high heels click-clacked on the hard floor, she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes open and turn towards her.

With an audible sigh, Sesshoumaru reached up and pressed the button for the nurse. Yura had already serviced him and it had been less than satisfactory. In fact, he was sure that a store mannequin could have done a better job than Yura did.

Yura froze as the door swung open. Her mouth dropped open when Sesshoumaru ordered the nurse to escort her from the premises. She began to scream obscenities at him and vowed to make him pay for the humiliation that she was suffering.

Kaede watched as the woman had to be removed from Dr. Yamada's room by a pair of orderlies. The woman was screaming and crying as she held on to the coat. Shaking her head, she turned back to her work and sighed. Hopefully, the rest of the night would be quiet and she could get all of her paperwork done.

Sesshoumaru brooded over the incident with Yura. The woman was nothing but a bother. However, she was nothing compared to that Kagome Higurashi. That particular woman was beyond all sense. She was rude, inconsiderate, and homely. Well…maybe not homely. She was pretty. Ok, if he was going to be honest with himself, pretty was not really the word either. She was beautiful, in a frustrating, irritating way.

Of course, thinking about Kagome made him think about Dr. Suikotsu Nakamura. It was clear that the good doctor had a crush on Kagome. He was also good looking and a gentleman, at least that is what he had heard the nurses say about him. But, he was nowhere in Sesshoumaru's league. The man was simple, making him perfect for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Thinking about Suikotsu and Kagome together made him want to clench his teeth. He huffed loudly and crossed his arms. Why in the hell should it matter to him if those twits, Kagome and Suikotsu, got together? He glared at his lap for a moment and then decided that what was really wrong with him was that he needed a good night's sleep.

Calling for the nurse, he demanded something to help him sleep when she came into the room. The nurse walked out to where Kaede was sitting and grinned at the elderly nurse.

"He wants something to help him sleep." Nazuna said, her eyes twinkling. She watched Kaede put down the pen and shake her head.

"I see. Leave him to me, Nazuna." Kaede murmured, her face expressionless. She and her nurses had taken enough of his attitude. So, he wanted to be a pain in the ass, well, she was going to be as well.

She gathered her things and then went back to the room. Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed, pouting like a child. She gave him a smile and walked over to his side.

"I have what you requested, Dr. Yamada." She said, her eye twinkling. When Sesshoumaru held out his hand to receive the medication, Kaede shook her head.

"Sorry, Dr. Yamada. This doesn't go into your mouth. If you would be so kind as to roll on your side." She said, grinning.

Sesshoumaru stared at the old woman and realized that she was serious. He was about to argue, but clamped his mouth shut. The old hag probably wanted him to argue. Well, he would give her a sight that would be burned into her feeble memory for the rest of her days.

He turned on his side and slid down the shorts that he was wearing. He took pride in his physique and worked out often, at least he did before he got sick. He felt the woman's hand upon his hip and then felt the cold alcohol wipe cleansing the area that she would inject him in. When he felt the sharp sting of the needle, he kept his face still and waited until she withdrew the needle and placed a band-aid on the injured area.

"All done, Dr. Yamada." She announced. When he turned to look at her, the old woman had turned her back and was now walking towards the door. He smirked and shook his head. Yep, he had beaten her at her own game.

He waited for the medication to take effect and when it did, he turned off the light and reclined the bed into a more comfortable position. Satisfied, his eyes closed, and a face appeared in his mind, causing him to groan. He was going to take great joy in making Kagome Higurashi pay for invading his life.

* * *

Kagome laughed and listened as Suikotsu finished his story about his days as an intern. She could not help but think about how funny and sweet he was. The fact that he was good looking and treated her right did not hurt, either. He had taken her to a very fancy restaurant and he had ordered a bottle of wine for them.

As they ate, they told each other stories about their childhoods. He laughed loudly when Kagome told him about her grandfather and how he thought that he had these great holy powers giving him the ability to exorcise demons. She told him that after a few years of hearing about demons, they finally ended up placing her grandfather into a nursing home where he met another old priest who shared his beliefs. It was a match made in heaven, she said.

Suikotsu grinned as he listened to Kagome's stories. He would love to meet her family, especially this grandfather of hers. His eyes traveled over the dress that she was wearing and he nodded. She looked like an angel in her silky white dress and matching heels. She had pulled her hair up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. He knew that he was falling for her and his body constantly reacted to the sight of her. He could only imagine what his body would do once he got her on the dance floor and into his arms.

When they had finished dinner and he paid for their meal, they got back into his car and he drove towards the club. He could tell that she was excited, and he was thrilled to find someone who loved to dance as much as he did.

When they got to the club, there was a fast Latin beat playing and he quickly grabbed Kagome's hand. They went onto the floor and started to dance. Both were amazed that they could move together so well and they had caught the attention of the other dancers. Soon, everyone was watching them and when the music finally stopped, the other patrons clapped loudly.

Suikotsu grinned and hugged Kagome to him. She was a natural and he looked forward to the next song. When it came on, it was slow and sensuous. As they moved together, he could feel his heart beating fast as Kagome snuggled closer to him. He closed his eyes and allowed his hands to run up and down Kagome's back.

He could have stayed that way for the entire night, but a tap on his shoulder made him stop and turn to look at the intruder. His eyes narrowed when he looked into the face of that Houjo guy.

* * *

Yumi wanted to cry. The first thing that she and Houjo did when he came to pick her up was to go into her bedroom and have sex. At first, she had thought that he had finally come to his senses, but when they were done, Houjo glanced at her and told her to hurry and get ready. His entire attitude had been cold and he was rude with her.

Dinner had been a disaster. He took her to a fast food restaurant and went through drive through. When he handed her the bags, he glared at her and snapped, "Don't get any food on my seats. We both know what kind of pig you are when you eat."

Her face ashen, Yumi ate very carefully. She was quiet all the way to the club and was thankful when he abandoned her to go to the bar. She had never known him to act this way, and she was fed up. She was about to call a taxi to take her home when a flash of white caught her eye.

Paling, Yumi realized that Kagome was at the club and she was in the arms of a young man who was holding her very closely to his body. Yumi glanced nervously at the bar and saw that Houjo had seen the exact same thing that she did.

He downed his drink and then began walking towards the dance floor, a menacing look upon his handsome face. She watched as he tapped the young man on the shoulder and then stepped back. She hurried to Houjo's side and grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't make a scene." She begged, her eyes pleading with his. Houjo yanked his arm away from her and glared at the young man.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Suikotsu's waist and stared at Houjo. He looked crazy and was breathing heavily. She glanced up at Suikotsu and saw him glance down at her. He gently placed his hands upon her shoulders and removed her from his body. If there was going to be a fight, he was not willing to risk Kagome's safety.

Houjo watched as Kagome stepped away and then turned back to the young man before him.

"If you think that she is going to leave me for you, you are seriously mistaking. She loves me and you are keeping us apart." Houjo growled, his eyes narrowing.

Suikotsu shook his head. Clearly, the young man was disturbed. He saw that many of the dancers around them had stopped dancing and were now watching the scene with interest.

"Houjo, Kagome is my girlfriend. She is not in love with you and only wishes to be your friend. You are frightening her with your actions and if you persist, she will not want to be around you." Suikotsu said, his tone soft.

Houjo snorted. Who in the hell did this asshole think that he was. The only person scaring Kagome was him. Stepping forward, Houjo got into Suikotsu's face and snarled, "If you don't get the fuck out of here, and leave my woman with me, I will beat your ass until you can't walk."

Suikotsu's face blanked for a moment, but then a smirk crossed his features. "If you think that you can beat my ass, then let's see you try it. I dare you." He replied, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome stared at Suikotsu for a moment, and then shook her head. He had a right to defend himself, but she never thought that he would resort to violence. However, she watched as both men began to circle each other.

Manten, a very large bouncer had heard the commotion and had started to make his way over to the crowd. Just as he got there, the two young men charged at each other and began to swing. Sighing, Manten shook his head and waited for Goshinki to join him. He had known that this night would not be quiet. It never was.

Houjo was shocked at the strength and speed that Suikotsu possessed. It was clearly from the beginning of the fight that Suikotsu was the more experienced fighter. Damn, he had underestimated the man, and the blow to his jaw proved it.

When a pair of large bouncers finally broke the fight up, Suikotsu struggled to gain back control over his temper. He glanced over at Kagome and shook his head. The fear on her face quickly brought him back to his calm state and he told the bouncer that he would not go after Houjo again. After speaking to other patrons, Houjo and Yumi were both escorted to the door and told that they were no longer welcomed in the club.

Suikotsu apologized to the manager, but was told not to worry about it. Since he did not instigate it, he would not be asked to leave. However, after glancing over at Kagome, Suikotsu decided that they had both had a long night and that it was time to leave.

As they drove back to her house, he looked over and sighed. "Kagome, I apologize. I never should have fought him, but I must stress to you that he is not in his right mind, and we were not going to walk out of that club without him jumping on me." He said.

He jumped when Kagome reached over and joined their hands. "I'm glad that you were not hurt, Suikotsu. I am so embarrassed and I am sorry that he attacked you. I see what Kouga and Bankotsu meant when they said that Houjo was not stable." She replied, her voice soft.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and pulled up to her house. His eyes brow lifted when he noticed two young men sitting on her porch. Wary of the men, he helped Kagome out of the car and watched as she waved to them.

Kouga came hopping down the steps and embraced her. "I am so sorry that I could not be here earlier, but Jakotsu kept me busy and you know how that goes. Hi, I'm Kouga and this is Bankotsu." He said, introducing himself to Suikotsu.

Suikotsu's face relaxed when he realized that these were the two men that Kagome had mentioned. She had told him that they were her friends and that Kouga was involved with Jakotsu. Suikotsu had once known a Jakotsu a while back and had to wonder if this Jakotsu was the same one that he had known.

Kagome unlocked her door and told Kouga and Bankotsu to wait for her inside. The men gave her large grins and nodded, closing the door behind them. She turned to him with a large smile upon her face and shyly said, "I had a really good time tonight."

Suikotsu grinned. "Me too. Well, I have to get home and ice down my knuckles. It has been a long time since I had to hit someone. May I call you tomorrow?" He asked.

Nodding, Kagome grinned and watched as he lowered his head to hers. "Good night." He breathed. He kissed her gently upon her lips and delighted in their softness. He pulled back quickly when he left himself harden. He did not want to frighten her. Something told him that Kagome was not that experienced with men.

Kagome was blushing when he straightened back up and she watched him turn and walk back to his car. When he had gotten back in and driven off, Kagome brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head. It had been a wonderful kiss, but why, instead of thinking about Suikotsu, was she thinking about Sesshoumaru Yamada? Groaning, she turned and walked into her house, ready to face her two friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Animal Attractions**

**Chapter 8 – The Games We Play**

_Written by Rinsternalsoul_

(Disclaimer): I, nor any of my partners in crime, own Inuyasha, or do we make money from writing Inuyasha Fanfiction

* * *

"Damn Kagome, he's hot. If you ever decide you don't want him, give him my number will ya?" Bankotsu said as he grinned wickedly. 

Kagome laughed and brushed him off. "I don't think Suikotsu swings that way Bank, but I'll make sure to pass your number along, _if_ we ever go our separate ways." She dropped her purse and fell into her overstuffed couch. Kouga was perched on a barstool smirking at them both.

"Yeah, Kagome, I gotta admit that the good doctor is one fine piece of work. I wouldn't mind getting my claws into him." Kouga then ducked down, looking around with a little paranoia. "But don't mention that I said that around Jakotsu. You know how jealous he can be."

Kagome and Bankotsu laughed at their friend. "Don't worry. Jakotsu will never know. So how is Chaser doing Kouga?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. It was a little weird discussing the guy she was dating with her two gay friends.

Kouga sighed, "He's doing better, but I'll be glad when that doctor gets out of the hospital so that he can check him out himself. I don't trust Inuyasha. That piece of shit is too stupid to be a real vet."

Kagome laughed. "I assure you Kouga, that Inuyasha is a real vet, and he is very good at it too." She ignored the disdainful look from her friend and continued, "That reminds me. I need to ask a favor of you Kouga. I would like to do a story about you and Chaser. It would be a human-interest story about your ordeal with Chaser throughout his treatment and recovery. I hope to inform the dog breeding community of the disease and the effects that it can have, not only on the dog, but the owner. I talked to Doctor Yamada in the hospital and asked him if he would agree to several small interviews to discuss Chaser's progress, as well as the intricacies of the disease. He agreed, but not without giving me hell first."

"Is he really that bad?" Bankotsu asked curiously. He had heard about the arrogant Dr. Sesshomaru Yamada, but most of what he heard concerned his extraordinary physic.

Kagome growled and shook her head. "You have no idea. The man may be a genius in the field of Hypothyroidism, but he is a failure at dealing with humans. He's a real jerk. He acts like he's royalty or something. He is rude and arrogant, and no matter how gorgeous he is, I can't stand him."

"Gorgeous?" Chimed both Kouga and Bankotsu. The two friends looked at each other with barely veiled amusement and raised brows. Bankotsu turned and smirked at Kagome. "So the vet is gorgeous huh? Is he straight?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the man-whore. "Kami, Bank, do you ever think of anything besides sex?"

Bankostu sat back on the pillow cushion and put both hands on his knees. He smiled broadly and shook his head. "Well, no, not really. Why, should I?"

Kagome just laughed and shook her head. Suddenly the phone rang and Kouga jumped up, snatching his flip phone from his belt. It was Jakotsu. He looked a little panicked for a moment and before he answered it he said, "Damn! I gotta go. You coming Bank?"

Bankotsu stood up and waved to the door. Both of them said a quick good-bye to Kagome and let themselves out of the door. Kagome could hear Kouga on the phone, making excuses for taking so long to get back to his lover. She giggled and went to the door, locking the dead bolt behind them.

* * *

_He_ woke up covered in sweat. In his hand was his rapidly deflating erection, and over his chest and stomach were globs of his creamy white seed. The sheets were ripped to shreds, and after looking around his room he realized that it was in shambles. 

It happened again.

He fell back to his torn pillow and sighed heavily. This had only happened to him once before, and just like last time, he had been dreaming of Kagome.

* * *

He awoke with a start and sat straight up in the hospital bed. He was panting like a common beast, and sporting an erection that was as hard as a brick. Damn her. He fell back to the pillow behind his head and growled angrily. He was covered in sweat making his long pale hair stick to his skin. Sesshomaru felt sticky, horny, and he needed a shower. He reached down and grasped his swollen manhood, stretching it in an attempt to become more comfortable. It still ached and throbbed and he feared that he would have to pleasure himself to be rid of it. 

He pulled up and swung his legs over to stand up. He would go ahead and get a shower before the nurses came in to do his daily blood-work. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. His stiff member bounced with each step that he took. It was nice to have it back, really. After his illness set in, he experienced some problems with erectile dysfunction. Though he would never admit it, it had worried him greatly. The knowledge that he still had some spunk left in him, set him in a pretty light mood.

A knock at his door went un-notice as the water cascaded from the showerhead, drowning out all other noise. He looked down and realized that he had forgotten to grab a fresh gown. Sesshomaru turned and stepped out of the bathroom and over to the dresser where the spare gowns were kept.

Kagome gasped. He obviously didn't see her, but oh wow could she see him. His back was to her and the open back of his gown gave her a prime view of his rear assets. His butt was firm, muscular, and nicely rounded. His back bristled with lean muscle and his thighs were taught and thick. She felt a flush cover her face, and was unsure of what to do. Should she say something, thus alerting him to her presence _and_ the fact that he was mooning her? Or should she dip to the side and keep quite, hoping that he wouldn't notice her, saving them both the embarrassment of the situation?

Her decision was made for her when Sesshomaru Yamada turned around. His unusual golden eyes opened wide for a moment, as soon as he discovered that he had an audience. Automatically they shot down, instinctively checking the state of that pesky erection. 'Damn, it's still there.'

It was her. The damn bitch that gave him this hard-on. Well, inadvertently, but it was definitely there because of her.

Now he had a problem on top of a problem.

Kagome followed his eyes as they jerked from her to his crotch. She very much wished that she had stopped the unconscious reaction of her eyes, because what she saw there turned her from the shade of pink bubble gum to the shade of a dark red plum. 'Oh KAMI! He... he... Oh God. It's huge... and it's hard.' His erection was pushing against the thin cotton of the hospital gown and leaving little to the imagination.

Sesshomaru processed this moment of humiliation and decided that he had two options at this point. He could lash out at her for being so rude as to enter his room unannounced, or he could use this to tease her mercilessly. The later sounded like much more fun.

"My dear Kagome... with your mouth hanging open as such, one would think that you were offering your services to assist me with this problem." He smirked at the look of utterly horrified shock that washed over her face. Yes. He chose well. This was much more entertaining than yelling at her.

Kagome stumbled backwards a step and tried to say something, however, it all came out as undecipherable dribble. What was he saying!

This was proving to be more entertainment than he had experienced since arriving in this hell hole. He stepped toward her, wondering if she would lash out or run. She did neither, seemingly frozen to the spot. Her eyes held fast to his own, but slipped, as if unbidden, to the bulge of his gown covering his thick, heavy manhood.

"I... uh... um... sorry," Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru smirked mischievously. "No need to apologize my dear, but you must know that your presence here is only making this worse." He reached down to sensually rub over the hard swell. His voice had dropped an octave and sounded like the purr of a big cat.

Kagome stepped back again, with all intentions of bolting out the door. Unfortunately, a swift knock at the door announced the entrance of Doctor Suikotsu Nakamaru. Kagome's eyes were wide and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She looked like a cornered animal surrounded by dangerous predators.

Suikotsu quickly realized that he had walked in on something terrible. Kagome looked ready to faint away and Sesshomaru Yamada looked happier than he had ever seen him, which was a little frightening. He surveyed the situation, and noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to be inflicted with a very noticeable erection. He snatched his eyes from the bulge and to Kagome. Her soft mouth was gasping like a fish out of water. He had to do something to break the tension. "Kagome, what a pleasant surprise." He looked over to Sesshomaru who was regarding him curiously, waiting to see what he would say. He looked back to Kagome and pulled her to him for a quick chaste kiss. He released her and noticed that her color was beginning to get a little better and the shock was dissolving from her eyes. She shook her head, as if shaking off a sleepy haze and smiled at Suikotsu.

"Ohayou Suikotsu-kun. I was just..." Kagome spared a quick glance to Sesshomaru, finding him regarding her with narrowed eyes, "...leaving." Kagome wasted no time in scurrying out the door. The questions that she had could wait, and she was already dreading her next encounter with the frustrating veterinarian.

Suikotsu watched her retreating form until it was gone completely from his sight. He turned back to Sesshomaru and found the man glaring at him with hidden threats of violence. He was beginning to wonder if dating Kagome could be non-advantageous to his health.

"You kissed her." It was more an accusation than a statement. Seeing that was not at all what Sesshomaru was expecting. Not only had the doctor ruined his game, but he kissed the woman right in front of him. Sesshomaru looked down, realizing that the kiss had taken care of his inflated problem. His erection was sinking fast.

Suikotsu smiled brightly at his patient. It would appear that Yamada was not pleased with his kiss. 'So it is true? I have some competition from Yamada for the heart of the fair Kagome.' Suikotsu resigned himself to be on guard and give Kagome no reason to run to Sesshomaru Yamada for companionship. She deserved better than that guy.

On that note, he glanced down to Sesshomaru's deflating package. "By the Gods man, put that thing away. No wonder she ran out of here in fear."

* * *

"He what!" Sango asked incredulously. 

Kagome shook her head. "I know. It was so embarrassing! Then to make matters worse, he teased me about it!"

Sango sat back with wide shocked eyes. "He... teased you about it? Oh my God. Dr. Yamada? Are we talking about the same Dr. Sesshomaru Yamada?"

Kagome put her head in her hands and whimpered. "Yes, Sango. The same."

Sango broke out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles! This was just too rich! Mr. Stoic arrogance actually got caught with his pants down! By Kagome no less!

"Stop it Sango! It wasn't funny!" Kagome chastised. "You haven't heard the worst part!"

Sango clamped her mouth shut and leaned over with open ears and wide eyes, "You mean there's more!"

Kagome sighed. "Oh yes, there is more. Just as _Doctor_ Yamada was taking ominous steps toward me, with that smirk on his stuck up face, Dr. Suikotsu walks in! It was so obvious what was going on. I mean, Sesshomaru had this gigantic tent in his pants and I looked like a cherry because I was so red from embarrassment. Thankfully Suikotsu saved me by not mentioning it, gave me a quick kiss, and then I said that I had to leave."

Sango fell back into her seat and giggled some more. "Oh... ha ha ha... snicker ... I'm sorry Kagome. I know it must have been... ha ha... horrible for you. Ha ha... So tell me, you said 'gigantic tent'? HA HA!"

Kagome growled at her best friend and stood up. "Oh I don't know why I came to you in the first place!" She grumbled and turned to leave the office. Sango reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from her retreat.

Sango cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Aw, come on Kagome, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make light of it." Kagome nodded and smiled, then the smile grew a little before she said, "He he, well, it is kind of funny now. " Kagome sat back down on the stool and turned to Sango. "How am I ever going to face Dr. Yamada again? I _have_ to face him in order to do the story!

Sango patted her distraught friend on the back. "There, there, Kagome. It will be alright. At least he didn't yell at you. Take some advice from me. If he was teasing you, then that means he wasn't really angry. Believe me, when Dr. Sess is angry, you will know it. So the next time you see him, if he tries to tease you some more, give it back to him. Tease him back. Trust me, he will _not_ be expecting that."

Kagome looked at her with a little hope in her eyes. Maybe Sango was right? Maybe she should just give him a dose of his own medicine? She sat up, looking a little less gloomy than before. "Fine. That's exactly what I'll do. If he wants to play dirty, then I can play dirty too."

Sango smiled, "That's my girl. Now get out of here, I have work to do." Kagome laughed and stood up to leave.

"I thought that I heard the laughter of beautiful women."

Both women turned to find a very handsome houshi grinning at them from the doorway. "Ohayou Miroku," they chimed. Kagome quickly said her good-byes, leaving Sango to deal with her boyfriend... that wasn't a boyfriend. Such a strange relationship between those two.

On the way out she passed Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome! What are you doing here so early? Your dog's are okay, right?" Kagome smiled to the more pleasant of the two Yamada brothers. "Ohayou Inuyasha. No, the dogs are fine. I just dropped by to speak to Sango."

Inuyasha grinned, "So, have you seen my brother lately?"

Kagome went completely white. He was smiling like he knew something. Had Sesshomaru told him! Oh Kami, it just couldn't be true! "Why! What did he tell you!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha took a step back and held up his hands in defense. "Nothing! I swear! I was just wondering if he mentioned when he was coming back to work. I'm getting tired of pulling his load here." He watched as Kagome visibly relaxed and the color came back to her face. Something weird was going on here. Something between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Huh? No. That can't be it. Sesshomaru is way too high and mighty to like Kagome, and she's way too nice to be interested in him. He shook his head, staving off the laugh so that he didn't get hit over the head.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I've just had a bad morning. I'm going home to do some work. I'll see you later. Tell Kikyo that I said 'Konnichiwa'." Kagome smiled with a little wave and headed to the front entrance. Maybe she should go back to bed and start over again?

Kagome parked her car and crawled out. She stepped up to her door and found a small brown package sitting there. It was addressed to her, but didn't appear to have been delivered by the mail service. Curiously she leaned down and picked it up. As she made to stand up a voice behind her scared her into a jump. "Eek!"

"My goodness Kagome, calm down. What in the world has you so spooked?"

Kagome glared at Jakotsu for a second then relaxed. "Nothing. I've just had a really tense morning. Sorry."

Jakotsu grinned at her and shifted his white snake on his shoulder. "Kouga is around back training the Shepherd pup." Kagome nodded and slipped her key in the locks, opening the door. "Good. Want to come in for awhile?" Jakotsu nodded and said, "Of course I would. Do you have any more of that delicious tea that you served me last week?" Kagome giggled and shut the door behind her. "Of course I do. Have a seat and I'll brew some up for us. I could use something to calm my nerves and that would hit the spot."

Kagome handed Jakotsu his tea and sat down next to him on the couch, careful to sit far enough away that the snake couldn't touch her. After finishing her tea, Kagome picked up the package that she left on the coffee table. She turned it over curiously, finding nothing written on the package, not even her name.

"What ya got there?" Jakotsu asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. It was outside the door when I got home." Jakotsu scooted away from her in mock fright. "Could be a bomb or something!"

Kagome scoffed at Jakotsu's over-reaction. "Don't be silly Jakotsu, who would want to send me a bomb? I'm not that important you know." Jakotsu laughed and tapped her shoulder playfully, "Well, you know Kagome, you do have some odd admirers hanging around." Kagome sighed. "So true, but I really don't think Houjo is anything to worry about."

"This is stupid. I'm just going to open it and find out. It's probably some sales pitch thing or something," Kagome said as she ripped into the box. Jakotsu watched anxiously, hoping it was nothing, and also hoping it was something. Things could be so boring around here at times.

Inside Kagome found a beautifully carved box made of cherry wood. It was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand. She opened it and found it full of withering and abused rose petals. She sat back with a strange look on her face. Jakotsu was confused as well. "What is this supposed to mean? Do you know who would have sent this, Kagome?"

She was thinking, and unfortunately only came up with one person. "Houjo." She thought back to their recent outing, and the beautiful roses that he had given her. Kagome reached into the roses to run her fingers over the soft fragrant petals. "Ouch!" She yipped, as she pulled her finger from the box. A single rose thorn was embedded firmly in the tip of her bleeding finger. Jakotsu reached up and plucked it free. She yelped again, then ran to the faucet.

Jakotsu handed her a paper napkin and her first aid kit. Kagome promptly placed a Band-Aid over it and put away the supplies. Jakotsu had a frown on his painted face. "Kagome, do you think he did that on purpose?" Kagome laughed uneasily. "I... don't think so." She didn't sound very convincing, even to herself.

The following day Kagome got up, fed her dogs and took a shower. She went to her room and picked out a nice, form fitting, yellow dress. It fell to just above the knees, showing off her shapely legs, and it had a little ribbon that tied around her waist in the back. The neckline dipped a little, showing the very top of her cleavage, and it had thin straps that went over the shoulders. She strapped on a pair of cream heels and pulled her wavy hair up into a nest atop her head. She pulled a few strands loose near her face and applied a light coat of makeup. After grabbing her matching purse and notepad, she headed to the door.

She was going to talk to Sesshomaru Yamada today, and wanted to look nice. It would make her less of a target for his taunts. At least, that's what she told herself. At the hospital she took in a deep breath and called upon her courage. She would do this, and she would not let him scare her away. Besides, she wasn't the one caught with a hard-on, he was.

Sesshomaru was lying in bed staring out the window when a knock sounded at the door. He didn't bother turning his head, and called out, "Enter." He expected one of the insufferable nurses to come in and make his life more miserable than it already was, but when he wasn't accosted by needles and blood pressure cuffs, he turned to see who had entered his room. Standing there was no nurse, but one Kagome Higurashi, looking every bit as fresh as a spring morning.

"Greetings Higurashi," Sesshomaru drawled with a smirk. "Did the sight here yesterday lure you back today?"

Kagome jerked inwardly. She had hoped that he would be a professional about this, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. She recalled Sango's advice and decided that two could play this game. "Actually, there wasn't much of a lure. I am simply here to begin our interview."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed a bit as he regarded the girl. Had she been implying that he wasn't well endowed? Nonsense, and he wasn't going to let it slide. "You think that this Sesshomaru does not have much to offer? I beg to differ, dear Kagome, and would be more than happy to prove it to you. Of course, I should require a bit of assistance on your part."

Try as she might, there was no way that she could avoid the blush that raced over her face. How dare this jerk! She thought about leaving, then she thought about staying, then, completely unbidden, she thought about kissing him. That shook her visibly, and she took a step back towards the door.

She looked like a mouse being stalked by a cat. His smirk grew. He just loved teasing this woman. It simply brightened his day. He wondered what she would do now? Would she run, or face him? What if she took him up on his offer? His heart picked up its pace at that thought. Should he let her? Did he want her to touch him in such a way? His eyes roamed down her curvy body, and he enjoyed the full swell of her bosom. Downward he traced, to the small indented waist above fine womanly hips. His smirk turned into an immoral smile and he noticed that his problem from yesterday was beginning to return.

He was staring at her openly! Looking at her body like he could devour her. This was no good. She could not get any work done like this. Already her heart was beating a frantic pace in her chest, and she felt weak in the knees. Why did her body react to this hateful, arrogant man in such a way! She narrowed her blue eyes and stepped forward, closer to him. Delighting in the way his eyebrow rose in surprise. He expected her to run. Well, she never ran from a fight, and he would soon find that out.

"My heaven's Doctor Yamada, has this hospital stay been so detrimental to your sex life? Are you so deprived that you would require the favors of a woman that you don't even like?" Kagome smiled seductively, trying very hard to hide her inner turmoil. He said nothing, but squirmed a little. She noticed a rise in the sheets covering his lower half. He was more effected by her than he let on.

His breathing was coming deeper and faster as she approached his bedside. He cursed himself for falling so easily to her womanly wiles, but the question of what she was going to do, kept racing back into his mind. Was she going to take him up on his offer? Did he want her too? "Wench, I do realize that the sight of this Sesshomaru is enough to cloud your mind with desire, but do attempt to control your lusts."

When she reached his side, Kagome smiled and held out her delicate hand, lightly tracing the smooth skin of his cheek. He flinched slightly from the contact, but made no move to push her away. Kagome then whispered in her sexiest voice, "_I_ am not the one proving my lust..." She pointedly looked down to his rapidly swelling manhood, "...you are." She then smirked and turned to leave. She stopped at the door and called out over her shoulder, "I would like to conduct a professional interview with you Doctor, and as it appears that you are incapable of doing so in your current state, I will wait until a more appropriate time and place."

"Yes, do see to it," Sesshomaru snapped just before she shut the door behind her. Oh the gal of that woman! How dare she turn his own game around on him like that! It was infuriating. _She_ was infuriating!

* * *

_He_ watched as she walked from the hospital room and headed angrily for the door. She looked so beautiful storming through the hallway with her long raven hair billowing out behind her. Her curves were perfect and made for his hands. All that he could think about was burying himself deep inside of her tight hot core. 

As he stood there, watching the retreat of her firm bouncing ass, a debased smile spread over his handsome face.

Soon, Kagome would be his.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next update will be written by ShadyMinion 


End file.
